


The Way Things Were

by bobcatwriter



Series: The way of life for Adam Banks [2]
Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobcatwriter/pseuds/bobcatwriter
Summary: Sequel to The Way Things Are. Adam, Charlie and Bella are back for their sophomore year. But things aren’t back to normal just yet. This story will feature angst from Adam and worry from Charlie, Bella and the rest of the Ducks. Please read The Way Things Are first and as always please leave a review. Original Work by Emaliar.MalfoyEdited and Reposted by Bobcatwriter
Relationships: Charlie Conway/Original Character(s)
Series: The way of life for Adam Banks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055630





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read The Way Things Are first.

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 1

Adam POV

{Dream/Flashback July 30th, 1994}

_Charlie and I decided to go for a skate. It was early and it was the only thing that we could think of doing since either of us could sleep at that hour. But when we arrived there was already someone on the ice._

_She skated up to us taking off her headphones and shaking out her shoulder length brown hair._

_“Hi. I’m Emily MacMillan. Figure-skating, USA,’ she said cheerfully. Charlie and I just stared at her with our mouth hanging open. She was perfection on the ice. ‘And you would be?”_

_I was the first to speak, “I’m Adam Banks and this is Charlie Conway, we are on Team USA hockey.”_

_“Ah, so you would be the Ducks, huh? I have heard a lot about you,” Emily said._

_“That’s us,” Charlie grinned._

_“Forgive me, but what happened to your arm?” Emily asked me._

_“Oh, Iceland,” I said as I looked at my arm in sling._

_She shuddered before she said, “Uh, don’t get me started on those barbarians. They want to win, and they will play dirty to do it. Did no one warn you?”_

_“Not really no,” Charlie said._

_“Well I best be going, good luck with the rest of the competition you guys,” Emily said as she smiled and then put her headphones back on and skated off._

{End of Dream/ Flashback}

August 25th, 1997

That’s when I woke up.

“Shit,” I whispered looking down at my arousal. This always happened when I dreamt about her these days. The dreams usually differed from that to when we won the Gold for the Junior Goodwill Games and she came to congratulate us or some fictional reality where we kissed and fell madly in love.

My alarm beeped.

6:45 What the fuck? I thought. I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs and into Coach Bombay and Ms. MacKay’s room, shaking them awake.

“Coach, Coach. I need a ride. First day of sophomore year, remember?” I asked.

“Geez, Banks, what time it is it?” Coach groaned.

“Sophomore year, I need a ride to the dorms, ring a bell? Ding-a-ling,” I said.

“Well, where are all your things? I’ll drive you,” Ms. MacKay said, rolling over.

“About having all my things…” I started to say.

“C’mon Banksie out with it,” Coach said.

“Oi, you’re the adults here,” I said putting my arms in the air.

“Just blade up there with Charlie and we will drop your things off later,” Ms. MacKay said.

“Fine, see ya later Coach, Ms. Ma-, I mean, Michele, Gordon,” I said.

….

An hour later

“Heard from Bells lately?” I asked Charlie as we made our way to school.

“Yeah, she moved back into the dorms yesterday, something about showing a new girl around,” Charlie said.

“A new girl, did Bells tell you anything about her?” I asked as we stopped on the porch of Black Hall. The same hall we were in last year.

“A little, she’s a figure skater. Won some gold medals, all of that shit,” Charlie said.

“Charlie Conway, are you by chance worried that some new girl is going to take away your celebrity athlete position?” I mocked.

“Shut up, Banks,” Charlie said.

“Ah, Conway and Banks welcome back,” Mr. Roberts the dorm supervisor for our dorm said.

“Good Morning, Mr. Roberts,” Charlie and I said together.

“I trust your break was good,” Mr. Roberts said as he was digging out our envelopes for our room assignment’s.

“Fine,” Charlie said.

“I wish,” I said.

“Here is your room assignment and keys. Take an inventory list and mark anything that is wrong with the room and turn it back in by Wednesday to receive your mail keys,” Mr. Roberts said.

“Are we together like we wanted to be?” I asked.

“Yes, you are,” Mr. Roberts said.

Charlie and I wanted to be roommates together. I didn’t have a choice this year since we were both on scholarship and our scholarships only covered a semiprivate room for both of us. When we signed up for our dorm room assignments. Coach and Michele said they were not going to pay for a private room for me, because it was too expensive and at that point, they just bought the 3-bedroom house that we were living in. I had the bigger bedroom on the second floor, across the hall was Coach’s office. It wasn’t much but it was all that Gordon and Michele could afford at the time. There condo in Los Angeles hadn’t sold when they bought the house and moved across country. In fact, for about a month after they moved here. We had to live with Coach’s Mom. Coach went to work for Jan again and Ms. Michele took a substitute teaching position with Minneapolis Public Schools for the rest of last year. This year she is working full time with some preschoolers. 

When we got up to our room Number 225 in Black Hall both our mouths dropped open. It was a 3-person occupancy room.

“Unbelievable,” I said.

“What did Coach do to swing this one?” Charlie asked.

“I have no idea, so what do we do with the third bunk?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” Charlie said as he made his way inside the room and sat down on the bed that was across from the bunk beds, I took the bed on the lowest bunk bed.

“So, what’s her name?” I asked.

“Whose,” Charlie said.

“Uh the girl that Bells was showing around yesterday, the figure skater,” I said.

“Oh, I forgot,” Charlie said.

“Typical,” I murmured.

“What was that Cake Eater?” Charlie asked.

“Oh,” I said feigning mock hurt as I gestured at my peewee jersey and jeans that by miracle of miracles still fit but was getting short. Anytime that I raised my arms up you could see my boxers peeking out above the waistline of my jeans. I grew another 3 inches during the summer now I was topping out about an inch taller than Charlie at 6 feet 1 inch tall.

“Sorry my bad. What was that person of average wealth?” Charlie asked laying down on the mattress.

“So, when is your mom dropping off your stuff?” I asked as I laid down on my mattress I was sitting on.

“Not ‘til tomorrow,” Charlie said.

“So, we’re stuck with no blankets, no sheets, no clean clothes, no shoes, no school things and…” I said.

“No acknowledgement of your sister,” Bella interjected entering the room.

“Hey Bells,’ I said as I quickly got up and walked over to her and gave her hug. ‘How did you get up here?”

“Portman,” Bella said.

“How was your summer?” I asked and I walked over to the nearest desk to sit in the chair.

“UGH, utterly Horrible,” She announced dramatically dropping onto the bed that Charlie was now sitting up in anyway. “We spent them in Bordeaux again…”

“Cake Eater,” Charlie coughed, and Bella stuck her tongue out and then continued her rant.

“Ollie brought his new girlfriend, and she is the most infuriating woman I have ever met, she spent the whole time we were all together treating me like I’m three,’ Bella said smoothing out her blouse and denim skirt she was wearing. ‘Oh, don’t forget Coach Orion wants us to meet him in the locker room afterschool. I guess he wants to talk about the varsity tryouts, since he is the coach this year. Oh, and Ads he wants you there too he spoke to the doctors and they said that you can help coach with him.”

“What happened to Coach Wilson?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t have a clue, we will have to wait to find out,” Bella said.

“Yeah sure and I can sit on the sidelines singing, ‘It’s A Small World,’ while the rest of you are doing what I should be doing, just fucking great,” I said but by then Bella had already left.

At that point we heard the bell tower rang 8 o’clock. I groaned, we had to be at the 1st day of school assembly in 5 minutes. Last year we were late thanks to Averman and his short cut. Had to sneak into the back which was the stage and we crashed into the curtain, thanks to Goldberg. That was embarrassing.

“C’mon Banksie,’ Charlie said. ‘It’s a start. It’s better than not playing at all.”

“Whatever,” I said as I rolled my eyes.

“C’mon let’s go, this is going to be a good year, Banksie. For all of us. It’s going to be a good year,” Charlie said.

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 2

Outside the Performing Arts Theater before the All-school assembly August 25, 1997

Charlie and I began to make our way down to the Performing Arts Theater before the All-school assembly when I saw her. She turned her head and we made eye contact making me feel extremely nauseous. “Um, I’ll see you later,” I murmured to Charlie and bolted to the nearest bathroom. No sooner had I locked the door on the stall I felt my breakfast begin to make its re-appearance. I had just finished emptying my stomach when I heard the door open.

“Adam, Adam are you in here?” I heard.

Charlie.

“In here,” I groaned still holding my stomach as I unlocked the door to the stall.

“Shit, man; are you alright?” Charlie asked.

“Geez, I dunno Charlie? Do I look alright?” I spat.

“What’s with this attitude?” Charlie asked.

“What attitude?” I spat.

“You’re acting like I did when you were put on Varsity,” Charlie said.

Then he begins to make the connection.

“Are you made because I get to play hockey and you don’t?” Charlie asked.

“Of course, I am. I want to be back out there. I want to feel the exhilaration when your gliding down the ice and it’s just between you, the puck and goalie. I miss that,” I said as I flushed the toilet and walked to the sink to wash my hands.

“That doesn’t explain all this though,” Charlie said gesturing to my vomit-stained jersey.

“Right, the new girl, it’s Emily from the Goodwill games…” I said.

“The one you have a crush on,” Charlie said.

I shook my head, because it had just hit me that maybe I did have a crush on her at some point. But there was someone else in my dream. Someone who I wasn’t supposed to like, Though apparently… I did. Someone who was talking to Emily at this very moment instead of being thousands of miles away from her. That’s when I felt nauseous; not when I saw her. When I saw him. Then I had to throw up again.

Charlie winced.

“Come on let’s just go to the assembly,” I said after I finished, and I wiped my mouth with toilet paper.

“Are you sure?” Charlie said.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go,” I said.

Charlie didn’t look convinced. But we walked out anyway.

Afterschool.

As Charlie and I were heading down to the ice rink, I was proud of myself for managing to ignore most of the strange looks that I was getting from the student body. I did receive the occasional “Are you alright,” and got sympathetic looks from the teachers and Dean Buckley I wish that I could ignore that. The same with my stomach, I could not keep it at bay every time that I saw him in class on that first day. Which was 5 classes together that day. This was going to be a long year. 

Did I mention that just about everyone in Minnesota has heard about my near suicide last year?

When we finally made it to the locker room Bella sent a death stare in me and Charlie’s direction.

“You’re late,” She hissed.

“Gee love you too ace,” Charlie and I said together.

“You are so lucky that coach is still trying to find the new kids that’s playing, or I would so slit your throat right now,” Ace said.

“Sorry we got a like preoccupied,” I said. 

“Shit, what the hell happened to you?” Bella asked scrunching up her nose at the smell protruding from my shirt.

“Nothing,” I muttered.

“Anyway,’ Bella began. ‘I spoke to Coach Orion earlier about the team. Coach Wilson has quit as Varsity Coach and Coach Orion got the job. There is going to be actual varsity tryouts but from what he is thinking is that 5 of us are going to get left down on JV and Julie is probably one of them and...”

“Wait If Julie is going to get left down on JV who’s goalie then?” I asked.

“Scooter and Huey were junior’s last year and not a senior like the rest of them. Anyway, they wasn’t the only ones. There’s 14 more of the old varsity guys plus me, there is 23 spots total. Which means there is 8 spots to fight over. Plus, there is some new transfer kid from, well God knows where. The rest of you including the new kid transfer must deal with the tryouts. And the four worse sophomores’ will be joining Julie on the JV,” Bella said.

She hadn’t mentioned me, not at all. I didn’t exist, I was a nutcase. Nothing had changed over the summer. 

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please read and review. Who do you think is the new transfer student (not Emily the other one)?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 3

Adam’s POV

“Alright listen up Ducks and Former Warriors, things are going to change around here. There are going to be actual tryouts for those new to Varsity Hockey. Those of you that were on Varsity last year, need not to worry about tryouts. Practice starts tomorrow 4 pm sharp. Tryouts will be September 2nd, 3rd and 4th. The final roaster will be up by lunchtime on the 5th. Any questions?’ Coach Orion said. ‘Good, see you tomorrow. Oh Conway and Banks twins, I need to see you in my office.”

Bella, Charlie and I followed Coach Orion down to his office.

“As I’m sure you are aware by now, we have a new Icelandic transfer student that will be joining you for the tryouts,” Coach Orion said.

The three of us exchanged frantic looks, Bella hadn’t mentioned Iceland.

“I trust that you will all do your best to ensure that he integrates well into the Ducks and into American culture. And for the love of God Conway, please don’t be too harsh on the remaining Warriors from last year’s Varsity team. You can keep your captainship Charlie. But if you don’t do what is expected I will strip it from you faster than Mendoza can skate 100-meter dash,” Coach Orion said. 

Charlie gulped and then we walked into his office and there he was sitting across from Orion’s desk. The other in my dream the one who I apparently like. Silver medalist at the Junior Goodwill Games.

Gunnar Stahl.

“Vello Captain Duck, Speedster and Banks,” Gunnar said.

“Hello Gunnar,” Bella said.

“Welcome to Eden Hall,” Charlie said.

“Thank vou,” Gunnar said.

“Well Charlie could you please show Gunnar to his room, since he will be rooming with you and Adam and Bella you can go with them, I need to speak to Adam,” Coach Orion said.

I took a seat as the other’s filed out.

“Here is the deal Banks. We all know that you are in no condition to play at this point. But rather then dump you out of the program and let you get dismissed from Eden Hall Academy. I am willing to offer you the student manager/assistant coach position. Now before you say anything, I know that it’s not ideal, but the doctor’s orders still stand,” Coach Orion said.

“I know,’ I said looking down at my feet. ‘Thanks.”

“Sure,” Coach Orion said.

Then we sat in a sort of awkward silence before I spoke. “Um, Coach. Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” Coach Orion said.

“When I can play again, what if, what if—' I inhaled and finally looked him in the eye. ‘What if I’m not as good?”

“You are a raw talent Banks; you won’t forget how to play. If you’re rusty then the rest will help you, they are your friends. They didn’t leave your side last time. Did they?” Coach Orion asked.

Coach Orion had a point, and he was right. They didn’t leave me behind, I nodded my head, “Thanks Coach,” I said.

“Sure, and man to man your shirt looks and smells horrible are you okay?” Coach Orion said.

“Oh yeah, I haven’t felt that great today, but I am better. I am going to go and grab a shower, Thanks again,” I said as I stood up to walk out of his office.

“Anytime,” Coach Orion said.

I ran back up to the dorm and when I got up there Charlie asked when I walked through the door, “So, what did Orion want?”

“He was just asking me about the student manager/coaching thing again,” I said.

“And?” Charlie asked.

“I agreed, it will be good for me,” I said.

“You don’t sound too convinced,” Charlie said.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, “Whatever.”

“So, about Gunnar,” Charlie asked.

“I don’t really care, he’s alright. If he wants to be a Duck, he can be a Duck,” I said.

“Okay, one down and a flock to go,” Charlie said.

“Where did he go?” I asked.

“He said something about getting his stuff from Mr. Roberts. I guess he didn’t get in until yesterday, spent the night at some hotel. Dropped his stuff before the assembly with Mr. Roberts since most of us don’t move in until after the term starts,” Charlie said.

“Oh, we should look into how we are getting our stuff here at some point,” I said.

“Yeah, I have to ask Mom and Fred. I don’t know when they were planning on helping me move in,” Charlie said.

“I saw you talking to Portman on your way out of Study Hall earlier today,” I said.

“Uh, yeah he and Fulton have decided to throw a ‘little’ get together tonight,” Charlie said.

“Tonight? The term just started, we have homework,” I said.

“It’s just reading for English, Chemistry, US History, French, Computers and Health. I swear that Dr. Anderson is trying to kill us with Algebra 2 assigning problems already,” Charlie spat.

“Don’t tell me that you are still not used to having homework on the first day of school?” I asked.

“Nope, not for the first 4 weeks,” Charlie said.

“Public School dope. I had homework every first day of school from Kindergarten,” I said.

“CAKE EATER,” Charlie said.

“Hey not anymore,” I said.

“Then don’t call me a Public School dope,” Charlie said.

“I’m sorry. I am just used to having homework on the first day,” I said.

“Me too,” Charlie said. Then we shared a bro hug.

“So, who is on the guest list, tonight?” I asked.

“Uh the Ducks new and old, current varsity players, some of the others from our year and ‘the hot new chick’,” Charlie said.

“How did they meet Emily?” I asked.

“I guess Portman ran into her yesterday when he got in. Just like Bella,” Charlie said.

“Got it,” I said.

Then a trunk hit the doorframe.

“Oi, Captain Duck vill vou velp me get vhis vhrough vhe door?” came Gunnar’s Icelandic drawl.

“You know, I think that nickname is going to get very old very fast,” Charlie said, and I chuckled. Then he flipped me off whilst he trudged towards the door.

After they pulled the trunk through the door Gunnar asked; “So vhich vunks mine?”

“Huh?” Charlie asked.

“Oi, VHAT!” Gunnar said as he pointed to the bunk beds.

“Top one,” Charlie and I said together.

Gunnar pulled out a blue cloth that was folded up and some stick pins out of the trunk and climbed up to the top bunk and unfolded the cloth.

“What is that?” Charlie asked.

“The flag of Ìsland. Can vou vand me my Sængur og teppi?” Gunnar asked.

“Huh?” Charlie asked.

“Vhat’s on vop in my vrunk,” Gunnar said.

I looked and saw what he was talking about sheets and blankets, followed by his pillows. “Here,” I said as I passed the requested items.

“Thank vou,” Gunnar said.

“So, Gunnar, the Bash bros are having a start of term party tonight, you game?”

“Sure, vhy not. After I finish unpacking and do vll vhat reading,” Gunnar said.

“You just have your reading left to do, what about your Algebra?” Charlie asked.

“Did it already, in study room. Like vou should have been,” Gunnar said.

Charlie scoffed, “it figures.” 

“You mean study hall,” I said.

“Veah,” Gunnar said.

“Great,” Charlie said.

“I’ll see you guys later,” I muttered.

“Banksie, if you see Bells tell her that we are going to have to postpone our date for tomorrow,” Charlie said.

“Yeah sure,” I said as I grabbed my rollerblades and headed for the stairs.

Gunnar caught up with me at the front door, just as I was putting on my blades and asked, “Vey Banks. No vard feelings, vight?”

“No,” I said as I looked him in the eye for the first time that day. He had grown a lot in the 3 years since I last seen him, at least 7 inches if I want to harbor a guess. Plus, he looked different without all his pads on. He’d cut his hair exposing the heart like shape of his face and his brown eyes were…... snap out of it, Banks. You shouldn’t be admiring the physique of some other boy, especially if for all intents and purposes, he was your mortal enemy just 3 years ago.

“I got to go, I muttered and then I jumped off the porch that lead up to the front and skated away as hard and as fast as I could, God only knows where I was going.

Charlie POV:

Adam was acting weird again and once again I had no clue as to why. But I had a bad feeling as too what was going to happen next. 

**A/N: Well? This chapter has been spilt into two. The next chapter will have a party, a break-up and spin the bottle. Can you guess who they are in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 4

Adam POV:

When I got to the end of the neighborhood that Eden Hall Academy is in, I didn’t know where to go. All I did know was that this wasn’t quite right, it wasn’t quite right at all. I ended up back at Michele and Gordon’s house I mean my house, whatever. Once I had burst through the front door, I collapsed on the ground crying.

“Adam? Is that you? Ms. MacKay asked walking out of the kitchen.

“Uh, yeah. I, uh need a shower and a new shirt. That’s all,” I said wiping away my tears and heading towards the stairs to my room.

“Adam blades off, you know how I feel about rollerblades in the house,” Ms. MacKay said.

I looked down before I said, “Ooops, sorry Ms. MacK… I mean Michele.” I then took my blades off and left them to the side of the couch. 

“It’s okay Adam, I know that Gordon’s upstairs if you need anything. I have an errand to run to the pharmacy for a pregnancy test,” Michele started.

“Pregnancy test?” I asked startled.

“Yes I think that I am pregnant, I have the symptoms, but my doctor can’t get me into his office until tomorrow and I need to know,” Michele said.

“Wow,” I said.

“Please don’t tell Gordon, I want to tell him,” Michele said.

“You got it,” I said as started to head for the steps.

“Oh, give Charlie and Bella my love when you get back to school,” Michele called as I stumbled towards the steps.

Coach looked slightly flabbergasted when I turned the knob of his office. He gave me an odd look and said to the guy on the phone that he would call back later, before hanging up with him.

“Adam, what happened? Are you alright?” Coach asked.

“Yeah, I had problems this today with my stomach, but I am better now. I promise,” I said.

“Oh,” Coach said.

“I need to grab a shower, a change of clothes, my stuff and I will be back up on my way up to school,” I said.

“I was going to bring your stuff up to school after I was done with work, which is in like 15 minutes,” Gordon said.

I looked at the clock it was now 5:15. I didn’t realize that it was so late. “Oh, I’m sorry,” I said.

“This there something that you need to ask me?” Gordon asked.

“Yeah Coach, how did you know you liked Michele?” I asked.

“Um, I’m not too exactly sure. It’s kind of hits you like lightening. I just knew,” Gordon said.

“Oh, thanks, I guess,” I said.

“Adam, why are you asking me this? Is there someone that you like?” Gordon asked.

“I don’t know, maybe. It doesn’t matter, like he would like me back,” I mumbled.

“What was that Adam?” Gordon asked.

“Huh oh nothing,” I said.

“So, who’s the girl. It’s not Connie is it?” Gordon asked.

My eyes where as wide as saucers before I said, “Connie? God no! You don’t know them; I mean you know of them you just don’t know them.”

“Adam you need to sit down and start to make some sense,” Gordon said.

“It’s not Connie, although Connie is a lovely girl um woman, it’s not her,” I said.

“Oh, I see. Well I guess it’s about time we had The Bird’s and The Bee’s talk,” Gordon said.

“Is that the talk about sex?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Gordon said.

“I already had the conversation with mom twice about sex,” I said.

“Oh, I see, well just make sure that you know that you always have the right to say no. If it doesn’t feel right to you,” Gordon said.

“Yeah I know. I better grab that shower. So, we can get everything up to school before the party starts with the Bash brothers,” I said.

“Oh, well make sure your homework is done, before you go and try to have fun,” Gordon said.

“I will,” I said as I exited his office.

By the time that I was done with my shower and redressed, Gordon was coming down with my suitcase that I had packed yesterday.

“I will go and get the rest of my stuff,” I said.

“Hurry up,” Gordon said.

Charlie POV

I should have known this was how it would turn out. We were a bunch of fourteen and fifteen-year old’s, who had managed to get totally wasted. I knew that we were screwed when Guy suggested _Spin the Bottle_. I knew that he hated that game more than anyone. However, since he and Connie got together, he refused to let anyone else kiss her. Something was wrong there.

“I will dump your ass, Guy Wyatt Germaine!” Connie yelled and there it was.

“Pass me that bottle, Portman,” Guy said.

“Alright,” Portman said.

Things just escalated from there: I had kissed Bella, Bella kissed Luis, Luis kissed Julie, Julie kissed Portman, Portman kissed some cheerleader. The cheerleader kissed Scooter, who kissed one of the other Varsity Guys. That was awkward. The Varsity guy then kissed Connie, Connie then kissed Fulton, Fulton kissed Bella, Bella kissed Jesse, why he keeps popping up at our parties I had no idea. Jesse kissed Emily, Emily kissed Guy, Guy then kissed Connie. Much to everyone’s disgust because Guy tried to reach second base by taking a hand up her shirt to feel her one of her breasts. She slapped him in the face for that one. On the next turn Connie kissed Gunnar. Then Gunnar kissed Adam, who arrived while Jesse was kissing Emily. Then Adam quickly ran out of the room, thus ending the game.

I wanted to chase after him, however, I was absolutely smashed. I ended sitting back down. What was worse was that no one gave his disappearance a second thought. Six months ago, it might have been different, but he had improved. He had improved a lot. At least I think he did.

Adam POV

The only person to follow me out when I ran from the Bash brothers’ party was Emily.

“Hey Adam, wait up,” Emily said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well I uh just wanted to say that it’s good to see you again,” Emily said.

“Yeah you as well. It’s been awhile,” I said.

“I know, I am just not sure if I am going to stay, I don’t want my boyfriend cheating on me,” Emily said.

“Boyfriend?” I asked startled.

“Yeah, I have been seeing someone on the side of my mother. Shane, he’s a good guy,” Emily said.

“I hope so, you deserve the very best,” I said as I crossed my arms.

“You okay?” Emily said.

“Yeah, why?” I asked.

“Well it’s just that you kind of stormed off,” Emily said.

“Oh that. I just need some air, I might be getting tired, it’s been a long day,” I said.

“Oh okay, um I am probably going to go back to my dorm, do you mind walking me out?” Emily said.

“Yeah no problem,” I said.

When we got to the front porch of the Morgan Hall the girls dorm, Emily kissed me on the cheek and said, “Thanks Adam, Goodnight.”

“Night, Ballerina,” I said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. So, what do you think of Adam’s little Chat with Bombay? Guy fondling Connie. Gunnar and Adam kissing? Let us know in the reviews! Thanks for reading!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 5:

Adam’s POV

I didn’t go straight to bed after speaking to Emily. I really don’t regret that decision either. After a little time watching the last of the sunset I went up to my room. I waited up until Gunnar returned.

“I’m sorry Banks,’ He said in his Icelandic drawl. ‘I trust the ve ear good?”

“Yeah we’re good. I’m sorry. I mean that you’re not even that bad— of a kisser that is – I was scared and, I guess—” I started to say.

Then he kissed me. Again, just to shut me up and the worst part is:

I enjoyed it. A lot.

So, I intensified it. Exploring every bit of his mouth with my tongue and then after several minutes we broke apart. Just in time to hear a wasted Charlie making his way down to our room.

“Ve should probably go help him,” Gunnar said.

“Yeah, we should,” I said.

We walked out into the hall and heaved Charlie to his bed. Which still had no sheets or anything and tried to convince him to go to sleep. That was harder.

Once Charlie was settled into his drunken slumber, I turned back to Gunnar.

“Well,” I said.

“Vell,” Gunnar said.

“I like you,” I blurted out. Shit, I sounded like a pre-teen girl or something.

“That’s convenient considering that, I like vou too. For a long time,” Gunnar said.

“What wow,” I said doing a double take.

“Veah,” Gunnar said.

“Can I kiss you again?” I asked, kicking myself at how stupid that sounded.

“I don’t see vhy not,” He responded.

So, I did. We fell onto my bed as we made out for at least half an hour before we fell asleep in one another’s arms.

When we woke the next morning, I sprang from Gunnar’s embrace and looked at the clock on the side table, 7:45. Fifteen more minutes and we’d miss breakfast, which would lead to missing the first class of the day, which was French 2. I could not miss a lot of classes this year, because I missed a hell of a lot last year. Gunnar quickly climbed up to his bunk to make it look like it had been slept in. While I was shaking Charlie awake. When we finally pulled Charlie out of bed, we made our way down to our table in the cafeteria.

It was extremely tense when we arrived. Guy and Connie were not even acknowledging each other. The old Varsity guys were doing their best to keep a distance from us Ducks. Portman, Fulton, Russ, Kenny, and Goldberg kept giving Gunnar dirty looks. I can only imagine what would happen if they found out what had happened between the two of us, last night. You know what, I am not even going to go there.

Things only got worse as the day progressed. As I was walking down to the bus stop after Study Hall when I saw someone, someone who I hadn’t seen in over a year.

My brother, Ollie.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. As you can probably see the intention is for Adam and Gunnar to get together. Connie and Guy breaking up is just a spat. Anyway, what do you all think of Adam and Gunnar getting together? What do you think Adam and Bella’s brother is doing at the school? What do you reckon will happen next? Let us know of your opinions in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 6

Adam’s POV:

I stood there in shock for a moment.

“Ollie, what the hell are you doing here?” I stuttered, approaching him.

“What does a guy need an excuse to see his old stomping grounds and his little brother and sister?” He teased.

“Uh, yeah, he does. Especially if he lives on the other side of the world and he’s not even supposed to be talking to his little brother because the brother is an embarrassment, a disgrace, a cutting sociopath and potentially a FAGGOT!’ I exploded. Ollie and all of those that saw me exploded gave me a strange, shocked look. ‘Who just apparently came out to his brother and some of the student body by accident.”

Then the student body started to whisper.

“SHUT UP AND MOVE ON!” Ollie yelled. Once they were mostly dispersed Ollie said, “Your gay? Is that why Dad kicked you out? Why didn’t you ever tell me about the cutting? I mean Bella mentioned that you’d been in the hospital, but she didn’t say why.”

“That doesn’t matter. Why are you here?” I asked.

“Well Coach Reilly’s having a retirement party three weeks from Friday night and I’m supposed to invite you and Bella. But back up a moment, you’re gay?” Ollie asked.

“Coach Reilly’s retiring, I had no idea,” I said.

“Don’t change the subject,” Ollie said.

“I might be. Can you please just drop it, no one really knows. Well except for Gunnar and….” I said.

“About 50 kids of the student population. Which will get around to the rest. Who is Gunnar?” Ollie asked.

“Let’s go and find Bella,” I said.

“Fine,” Ollie said

…….

“Coach Reilly wants us to come? Why? I mean we’re Ducks not Hawks,” Bella asked incredulously.

“Come on Bells, give me a break. We all know for a fact that you were always his favorite,” Ollie said.

“And he probably just wants to gloat to all those he’s coached before us that he taught two international gold medalists how to score and how to skate,” I added.

“I don’t really want to go, I mean, he did so many terrible things to us,” Bella said.

“Well he seemed really eager for you two to go,” Ollie said.

“Ad’s, is Coach going?” Bella asked.

“He might be, he hasn’t mentioned it though,” I said.

“That is weird,” Bella said.

I looked and my watch and them murmured, “Um, I got to go. My appointment with Alex.”

Bella’s POV

We watched Adam take off towards the bus stop that would drop him in front of Alex’s office. “So, who’s Alex?” Ollie asked.

“His psychiatrist,” I said as we started to walk to my Algebra 2 class from Computers. 

“Oh, and who’s Gunnar?” Ollie asked.

“Captain of the Iceland team, he goes here now. Why?” I asked.

“No reason,” Ollie said, looking at me like he knew something that I didn’t.

“Why does Reilly want us to go? Really?” I asked.

“I told you,” Ollie said.

“I want the truth,” I said.

“He wants you to coach the Hawks for him,” Ollie said.

“Me and Ads?” I asked.

“No just you,” Ollie said.

“Along with Varsity and helping Adam back onto his feet or skates so to speak. I wouldn’t have the time,” I said.

“Come on Ace, you got this. It’s a good opportunity for you, you should take it. Dad spoke to Reilly and they both agree. After all those college applications won’t fill out themselves,” Ollie said.

“AH HA! So, you’re here on Dad’s orders,” I huffed.

“No, I am here for you and Adam. You are my little brother and sister, after all,” Ollie said.

“Yeah Okay. So how have you been?” I asked. 

“Good and you?” Ollie said.

“Fine,” I said.

“You know we didn’t get much of a chance to talk to each other over the summer,” Ollie said as he was looking at his fingernails.

“I don’t like your girlfriend,” I said.

“Noted,” Ollie said.

“I’m dating Charlie Conway,” I said.

“Isn’t he like the captain of your team?” Ollie asked.

“Yeah,” I said.

“Does he treat you right? Should I beat him up?” Ollie asked.

“Please don’t. Adam nearly died last year because we didn’t tell him. I figured I should tell you,” I said.

“Got it. Well I better get going I am going to lunch with some of my old teammates. Later,” Ollie said.

“Bye, Ollie,” I said.

“See ya, Ace,” Ollie said.

Adam’s POV in Dr. Montgomery’s Office.

“I can play?” I asked in disbelief.

“You can begin to train with the team, as a physical rehab. If it goes well then yes in a month or two you can play,” Dr. Montgomery said.

“Wow. That’s incredible,” I said.

“Now moving onto our usual business. How has the last week gone?” Dr. Montgomery asked.

“Alright,” I said, not looking her in the eye.

“Tell me the truth Adam,” Dr. Montgomery said.

I took a deep breath before I said, “My Hawks coach is having a reunion. Gunnar Stahl is at Eden Hall. My brother’s in town. I am rooming with Charlie and Gunnar. Orion made me an assistant coach. Ms. MacKay is having a baby, but apart from her and her doctor I’m the only one that knows,’ I paused, I had warmed up to Alex a lot since our first meeting. But I wasn’t sure whether I wanted to tell her about the kiss, well kisses at first and then I took the plunge and did it anyway. ‘I kissed someone last night, after he kissed me.”

“Slow down, Adam. I have got to write all this down. Tell Michele congrats. Hold on, he?” Dr. Montgomery said.

“Uh, yeah,” I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

“Okay. Who? You mentioned a lot of people if you don’t mind?” Dr. Montgomery asked.

“Gunnar,” I said.

“Stahl?” Dr. Montgomery asked.

“Yeah,” I said.

“Okay, well thank you for telling me, Adam,” Dr. Montgomery said.

“Wait you’re not mad?” I asked.

“Adam why would I be mad?” Dr. Montgomery asked.

“Well because I just admitted to you that I kissed a boy,” I said.

“Adam it doesn’t matter what your sexual preference is to me. You can like a girl, a boy or the Monstars from Space Jam, I could personally care less. It’s your life, I can’t tell you who to like,” Dr. Montgomery said.

“Thanks,” I murmured.

“Your welcome,” Dr. Montgomery said. 

….

When I got back to school, I felt sort of relieved that I had gotten that off my chest, I think. Either that or I was hungry. I did however know that I had missed at least two classes today English and US History, when I should have only missed one. 

“Hey Adam, where have you been?” Charlie asked jogging up to me from the direction of the student center.

“Alex,” I said.

“Oh, well?” Charlie asked.

“I’m allowed to train,” I said.

“HOORAY! Our star is back!” Charlie said as he was patting me on the back.

“Shut up you loon,” I said.

“Alright, but seriously, that’s great,” Charlie said.

“Yeah, I guess,” I said.

“Okay, what’s up?” Charlie said as he looked at me cross.

“Nothing,” I said.

“Come on Banks, I can read you better than that,” Charlie said.

“It’s nothing, honestly,” I said.

“You sure?” Charlie asked.

“I’m going to punch you, if you don’t knock it off,” I said.

“Point taken,” Charlie said.

“Thanks,” I said.

“I got to get to class,” Charlie said.

“See you later,” I said.

Instead of going to Chemistry I walked back to the dorm. I didn’t really feel like going to class. So much had happened today.

“Hello,” Gunnar said when I walked in.

“Jesus H. Christ, Gunnar. You scared me,” I yelled holding my hand to my heart.

“Sorry,” Gunnar said.

“This is awkward,” I said.

“Extremely,” Gunnar said.

“I have to ask you a question; How drunk were you last night? When everything went down,” I asked.

“Vot very,” Gunnar said.

“Me neither,” I said.

I locked the door, then I kissed him. Whether or not he was expecting it, I may never know. It deepened and I could feel my cock harden as we rubbed against each other and the next thing I knew I was having sex with Gunnar Stahl on my bed.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, we really appreciate it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 7  
  


Adam’s POV

Everything was perfect as it should be, until afterwards that is. When Gunnar saw my scars.

“Vhen vere vou planning on telling me?” Gunnar asked.

“I was trying to avoid it,” I said.

“Oh,” Gunnar said.

“Can we not talk about it, please,” I asked.

“If vou vish it,” Gunnar said.

“Thanks,” I said.

“Have vou stopped?” Gunnar asked.

“Yes,” I said.

“And vou handle it vell?” Gunnar asked.

“Uh-huh,” I said.

“Then ve have nothing to vorry about,” Gunnar said.

Then the bell tower rang 2 o’clock.

“Shit, so much for Chemistry class,” I said.

“Ve better get to computers,” Gunnar said.

My stomach grumbled.

“Vou okay?” Gunnar asked at the door.

“Yeah, just hungry, I skipped lunch,” I said.

“I bought apples vesterday, have one,” Gunnar said.

“Thanks,” I said as I grabbed one.

“Vet’s go or ve be late,” Gunnar said.

“Yeah,” I said.

……….

After practice I dropped back home. I think that Michele was surprised to see me again so soon.

“Hey Adam, what are you doing here?” Michele asked.

“I uh forgot a few things, I just came to grab them,” I said.

“Oh, do you want to stay for dinner tonight?” Michele asked.

“Sure. Are you going to tell Gordon about the baby?” I asked.

“Yes,” Michele said.

“Alex says congrats by the way,” I said.

“That’s nice, did you go and see her earlier?” Michele asked.

“Yeah,” I said.

“How did it go?” Michele asked.

“Same as always. I can train now,” I said.

“That’s great Adam. Gordon will be so happy to hear that,” Michele said.

“I hope so. Michele, can I ask you something?” I asked.

“Shoot,” Michele said.

“Would you,’ I paused. ‘Would you care if I was… if I was…”

“If you were what?” Michele asked.

“If I was gay?” I asked.

“No, Adam. Of course not. I had friends in College and out in LA that were,” Michele said.

“And that didn’t mean anything to you?” I asked.

“Nope, it’s their business not mine. Just like it’s not their business what I do in my bedroom,” Michele said.

I breathed a sigh of relief before I said, “Good.”

“Are you?” Michele asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t decided yet,” I said.

“Okay. Just so that you know you can always come to me, if you need to talk about it,” Michele said.

“Thanks,” I said.

Third person POV

When Bombay got home from work, Adam was up in his room looking and packing the things that he forgotten the night before to take back to school that night. Michele was just finishing up with setting the table.

“Special occasion?” Bombay asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“In a way,” Michele said.

“Um, Michele whose skates are those?” he asked gesturing to the pair on the floor next to the back door.

“Guess,” Michele said.

Bombay went over to the skates and looked at them before he said, “Well they are too small for you, me or Adam.”

“Yes, but they’ll be the perfect size for our baby,” Michele said as she smiled.

“Our baby? We... Are we having a baby?” Coach said as he smiled.

“Yeah, I am due in April. April 20th,” Michele said.

“This is WONDERFUL! I LOVE YOU MICHELE!” Gordon screamed as he picked her up.

“Gordon, put me down!” Michele said.

“Hey Congrats Coach,” Adam said as he appeared at the kitchen door with a duffel bag in hand.

“Thanks Adam. I can’t believe it, me a dad,” Gordon said.

“I think that I am just going to go back up to school,” Adam said.

“Are you sure, I thought you wanted to stay for dinner, I sat a place for you,” Michele said.

“Yeah I think so. I missed a lot of class today. I’m going to ask Julie for her notes and the assignments,” I said.

“Okay, let me make you a plate to go,” Michele said.

“Sure. Say Coach are you going to Coach Reilly’s retirement party on the 19th?” Adam asked.

“How did you know about that?” Coach asked.

“Ollie, he’s in town,” Adam said.

“Maybe, we haven’t discussed this completely yet,” Coach said.

“Here you go Adam. Have a good night,” Michele said as she handed me a Tupperware dish of spaghetti, noodles and a piece of garlic bread.

“Thanks, good night,” Adam said.

“Night,” Coach and Michele said together.

Adam’s POV

I ate my supper on the bus happy for some nourishment.

“Where’s Charlie?” I asked when I walked into my dorm room.

“Vith, Bella,” Gunnar said.

“Okay,” I said.

“Are you alright?” Gunnar asked.

“I’m good,” I said.

“Good,” Gunnar said.

“Actually, I am bored. Bored is another word,” I said.

“Ves, I veed a break from vhis. I don’t understand vhis chapter,” Gunnar said.

“Wanna go for a skate?” I asked.

“Vhy not,” Gunnar said.

“Okay, uh let’s go, I guess,” I said.

………

We skated around for about an hour before Gunnar came to a halt beside me.

“Can I ask you something?” I asked, turning to look him in the eye.

“Va,” Gunnar said.

“The Vikings did they, did they know that you were, gay?” I asked.

“Va, since I vas 13,” Gunnar said.

“And they were, okay, with it?” I asked.

“Va, of course they were,” Gunnar said.

“Cool,” I said slipping my arm around his waist. He gave me a crooked sort of smile.

“I vould get vsed vo vhis,” he sighed as I pulled him closer. He wasn’t that much taller than I was maybe a half of an inch. Just enough that he could rest his nose on my lips.

“I could get used to this,” I whispered back.

Gunnar leaned down and kissed me.

That right there, was my own little infinity.

Charlie’s POV

Bella and I had dinner at the diner and then we caught the bus back to school and took a walk around campus, enjoying the last few rays of sunlight. When we got down to the ice rink, Bella stopped me just outside.

“Coach Reilly wants me to coach the Hawks this season,” she blurted.

“Oh, um, wow really?” I asked.

“Yes,” Bella said.

“Uh that’s uh, that’s great,” I said.

“I don’t have to. If you think it’s going to be a problem with us,” Bella said.

“But you want to,” I said.

“Well yeah. I know what you’re going to say. Ads and I are Hawks who drowned in a duck pond or once a Hawk, always a Duck. But guess what Charlie, I am a Hawk and a Duck too. But I am also a Banks, it’s in my blood. So, yes, I want to coach this team. Teach them that a game isn’t always about winning and that’s it. I love you Charlie, so I want your input,” Bella said.

I stared at her in shock, I wasn’t expecting this.

“What?” Bella said.

“You said that you loved me. You’ve never said that before,” I said.

Bella rolled her eyes before she said, “God you sound like a girl, Mr. Conway.”

“What if I don’t care?” I said.

“Then I’ll love you just the same,” Bella said.

“Then I won’t stop you. You should do it and I will be at every game, cheering you on,” I said with a smile to my face.

“Really you mean it?” Bella asked.

“Yes of course,” I said.

“Thank you, captain, should I salute now, or will a bow do?” Bella asked.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” I said as I leaned in to kiss her. It felt amazing, like everything was right with the world. Finally, I had Bella and she admitted that she loved me.

“So, do you want to go and skate?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Bella said, and I ushered her inside the building since it was unlocked.

…..

I had my skates and was on the bench putting them on. I looked up and I saw them.

Adam and Gunnar, in an intense lip lock out on the ice.

**A/N: What do you think? Please leave a review. Charlie telling Bella to go for the coaching opportunity. Charlie seeing Adam and Gunnar? Adam’s little chat with Ms. MacKay? How should the rest of the Ducks and Varsity find out?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 8

Three weeks later, September 16th, 1997

Adam’s POV:

“Adam, Coach vas in here a few minutes ago he left something on vour bed,” Gunnar said from his desk as I walked into the room.

I walked over to my bed on the other side of the room and that’s when I saw it.

A white jersey with the sign of the Duck.

I turned it over and ran my hands over the lettering.

99-Banks.

It was official. I knew that I made varsity back on September 5th, along with Charlie, Bella, Gunnar, Guy, Dean, Fulton and what surprised me the most: Dwayne and Connie. 

“I’m back,” I whispered as Gunnar slid his arm around my waist and kissed my head.

I turned it back over again and noticed the little detail that hadn’t been there before, a letter; like Charlie’s except this time it was an A.

“Alternate Captain,” I said.

“Congratulations, I am so proud of vou,” Gunnar said.

“Is it childish that I want to run around the room and scream?” I asked.

“No,” Gunnar said.

“Good, I don’t think that I will though,” I said.

“Good,” Gunnar said.

“How so?” I asked.

“Because I thought ve could do our own bit of celebrating,” Gunnar said. Then I leaned in and kissed my boyfriend on the lips hard and slow. This was perfect, I had hockey and Gunnar; everything was beginning to fall into place.

Charlie’s POV

Bella and I laid on the bed in her private dorm room. Yes, private room. Adam had one last year as well. That’s what you get for being a Cake Eater. But it comes with its perks. Well, for me it does anyway.

“Are you all right?” she whispered.

“Of course,” I replied hastily, but she saw straight through it.

“What’s bothering you?” Bella asked.

“Nothing,” I said.

“Charlie, I know you better than that. Out with-it Captain,” Bella said.

I sighed heavily before I said, “I saw something a few weeks ago that I don’t think that I was supposed to see. And I don’t know whether I should tell anyone for fear of hurting the people involved.”

“Are you going to tell me?” Bella asked as she picked something off my shirt.

“I feel like Adam should,” I said.

“This involves Ads,” Bella exclaimed sitting up abruptly.

“And Gunnar,” I said lying her back down and running my hands through her brown locks.

“How so?” Bella asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” I said.

“Charlie don’t keep a secret from me. The last time Ads kept a secret from me it turned out to be a big deal, so out with-it,” Bella said.

“I saw Adam making out with Gunnar,” I said.

She looked at me in shock for a moment before she said, “That’s um. That’s wow.”

“You okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, it’s not really what I was expecting. Although I heard the rumors, but I was sure that was all that it was a rumor,” Bella said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well, for starters, I didn’t think that I’d be finding out my brother was a faggot,” Bella said.

“Are you okay with it though?” I asked.

“I don’t know Charlie,’ she whispered sobbing into my chest. ‘I really don’t.”

….

Coach Orion called me down to his office that night after dinner.

“Ah, Charlie, I just wanted to run something by you,’ he said gesturing for me to take a seat. ‘Gordon and I paid a visit to Dr. Montgomery yesterday and she has cleared Adam to play.”

“That’s incredible,” I said.

“I hope you don’t mind but I’ve taken it upon myself to make Adam an Alternate,” Coach Orion said.

“That’s fine by me, is he really allowed to play again?” I asked.

“Yes. Which leads me to ask where I should play him?” Coach Orion asked.

“First line center,” I answered without a second thought.

“That would mean bumping Guy down to the left wing on the second line and Gunnar as second line center, do you think that’ll work?” Coach Orion asked.

“Yeah the ABC line up, back together at last,” I said.

“The ABC?” Coach Orion asked with raised eyes.

“Yeah; Adam, Bella and Charlie. We were the first line at the Goodwill games. Bombay tended to nickname the line ups. We had the Oreo line in peewees and…’ I was cut off by someone entering the office. ‘Hey Adam,” I said.

“Hey Charlie, you seen Bells?” Adam asked.

“Nope, not sense before dinner,” I said.

“Oh, Okay. Coach thanks by the way,” Adam said.

“No problem Adam, first line center how does that sound,” Coach Orion asked.

“Really?” Adam asked as he smiled.

“Yeah,” Coach Orion said.

“That sounds great,” Adam said.

“Training, tomorrow 6 am. Sharp,” Coach Orion said.

“I’ll be there,” Adam said.

Bella’s POV

September 18th, 1997

Coach Reilly’s party is tomorrow night. I don’t know what I should do. Tell Adam about the coaching thing? But I don’t really want to talk to him.

Should I even go? What will the Hawks think?

But I know it’ll be fine, for me. Because I’m not the one McGill went after that last game.

I’m Coach Reilly’s gem, his secret weapon. He was the one that nicknamed me Ace, after dad let it slipped out after practice one night during mine and Ads first year playing hockey. The Duck’s just caught on later. According to Coach Bombay, Reilly gave a small smile when he mentioned me that first game, we played against them. Sure, he was proud of Ads, but he adored me. Still does, he came over for dinner a few times last year after Adam was in the hospital and then the mental institution. I’ve always had it easier. I was accepted to the Ducks first; I was accepted again a lot faster than Adam was after the Varsity problem last year. Not that I pity that fag. I just wanted to get that out there.

**A/N: Thoughts? Is Adam ready to be back, physically and mentally? Will Bella be okay with the whole Adam being gay scenario? How will Adam’s first game back go? Is Charlie really all that happy about Adam being made alternate? How will the twins fair at the retirement party? Please review**. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 9

September 19th, 1997

Adam’s POV:

“Pass it to Banks,” Coach Orion hollered at Bella. But she slid it off to Guy instead. Who had the puck taken off him by Gunnar, who gave me a small smile as he glided down to the other end of the ice, “What the hell was that, Banks?” Coach thundered as Bella clambered into the box.

“I thought he was open,” Bella said.

“Well, clearly he wasn’t,” Coach Orion roared.

“But I thought he was,’ she yelled back. ‘Are we done here? I’ve got somewhere to be.”

No one give Bells yelling at coach a second thought, why? Because she’s the golden child. Of all of us she’ll probably play in the Olympics one day. She knows what she’s doing. Of course, she does she’s a Banks, born and bred. Me too, I guess.

Of the Banks twins she was the first to be a Duck, because she wasn’t a bully. She hung out with me, McGill, and Larson sometimes but never anything more, she was never there when we tormented District 5.

“Bella, why are you going to this thing tonight? Charlie asked earnestly, he seemed to be rethinking his idea to let her get away with going. At least that is what he told me last night.

“Because,” Bella said short.

“Are you going to coach them?” Charlie asked and everyone had stopped skating by this point.

“Yes, I am. You got a problem with that, Conway?” she spat, I could tell using his last name was one step too far.

“Why?” Guy asked.

“Because I’m a Hawk, it’s part of me just as much as being a duck,” Bella said and then she skated off. Everyone immediately diverted their gazes to me.

“I’m a Duck, I swear it. If it weren’t for you guys, I wouldn’t even be alive. I’ll go talk to her,” I said.

When we all trudged into the locker room, she gave me the strangest look when I approached her.

“What, was that Bells?” I asked.

“Get away from me,” Bella spat.

“Hey, tell me. What’s going on?” I asked again.

“GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAG!’ she screamed and gestured to Gunnar. ‘AND TAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND TOO!”

So, I ran back to the dorms and changed my clothes

The Ducks all knew what it meant.

I ran away as far as I could.

I ran for hours. Considering the situation, I could go out for cross country next year because I’ve ran so far.

I knew I wouldn’t be chased; I ignored the stares I was receiving until I found an alleyway. I pulled out my razors, that I had bought when I first got to Saint Paul from Minneapolis and got to work.

_FAG._

_Hopeless._

_Useless._

I carved the words into my arms and legs. Then I put crisscrosses all over my chest. Then a heavy sleep came over me.

I didn’t cry. I just peacefully drifted off into what I hoped would be my last sleep on this planet.

Charlie’s POV

9:30 pm

Banks hasn’t come back, Gunnar’s lost it. Bella is at Coach Reilly’s retirement party; it’s almost curfew and I have a history paper due on Monday that I have no idea how to write it. My world is falling apart.

There are things that I am certain of:

One: The rumors that have been spreading around for the last three weeks about Adam is true. 

Two: Adam may have left the state or cut.

Three: Gunnar is not happy with Adam.

Four: Bella is going to coach the Hawks

Five: I’m scared of what all is going on.

These are my theories. Not one of which I can act on.

“Ve need to go after him Charlie ve need to find him,” Gunnar said as he walked into the room clearly frustrated.

“We can’t; it’s an hour and a half until curfew, Mr. Roberts would have our skulls if we go out to look for Adam,” I said. 

“ITS AN EMERGENCY, I AM SCARED, I LOVE HIM,” Gunnar yelled with a pleading look to his eyes.

“Where are we going to look for him? As fast as he runs, he could be in Iowa, right now for all we know,” I said.

“VOU JACKASS! I AM GOING TO GO AND LOOK FOR HIM!” Gunnar said as he slammed the door.

Bella POV:

7:00 pm

“Ace, it’s good to see you,” Larson hollered getting up from where he was sitting with McGill, Norbert and Johnson. They hadn’t changed much. Taller, yes but that was just about it.

“How are you? We haven’t heard anything since we found out you were playing in the Goodwill Games,” McGill said.

“Yeah, did you watch it?” I asked.

“We did. Coach Reilly made us study every one of your shots and movements claiming that you were the reason we lost against the Ducks,” Johnson added as I sat down.

“Were you really going to trip us that day in the park?” I asked.

“Maybe,” Norbert said.

“Son of a bitch,” I said.

“Hey, watch your mouth, Bells,” sounded a voice from behind me.

“Ollie!” I said jumping up. That’s what I needed my big brother, not my faggot big brother, but my proper one.

“Hey calm down. Adam here yet?” Ollie asked.

“Nope,” I said.

“Oh,” Ollie said and then he walked off to talk to some of his old friends and I re-joined mine.

Fifteen minutes later I heard, “Ah Ace,” Coach Reilly said.

“Hi Coach,” I smiled as I stood up. “How have you been? Congratulations on your retirement.”

“Thanks. I have been well. Looking forward to this retirement. The Mrs. and I are going to buy a condo in Charleston, South Carolina,” Coach Reilly said.

“Wow South Carolina, deciding to be a snowbird after all,” McGill said.

“I wanted to talk to you about that coaching position,” Coach Reilly said.

“Yes, I’d be glad to do it,” I said.

“Perfect, I will be in contact with you in the next few weeks and we can discuss more about you taking over for me.” Coach Reilly said.

“Okay,” I said.

“Well people to greet and things to do. Say hello to your parents for me,” Coach Reilly said.

“Sure, and thanks,” I said.

“Yep, I will see you later Ace and Boys,” Coach Reilly said and then he walked away.

“Bye coach,” McGill, Norbert and Johnson said.

“And just like that you’re back in his inner circle,” Johnson mused.

“Yeah, just like the good old days,” I said.

**A/N Well? Just in case you were wondering, Emaliar.Malfoy made up Johnson and Norbert was the name of the blonde hawk in D2. Will Adam be alright? Why is Gunnar mad? What is Charlies opinion? What do the other Duck’s, or the other Hawks think? How will it all play out? Please review, Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Johnson, Alex, Emily, and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review. This chapter does have a supernatural tone towards the end of the chapter, so to speak. That came from me, Bobcatwriter. If that is not your thing feel free to skip it. But I hope that you will read it anyway.**

Chapter 10

Bella’s POV

10:45 pm

Coach Reilly’s retirement party was starting to whine down when; “Ace, can I talk to you?” Coach Bombay whispered and then he pulled me away from saying goodnight to Larson, McGill and Norbert.

“What?” I said once we were alone outside.

“Michele called, it’s Adam,” Coach said.

“Why would I care,” I said.

“He’s in the emergency room. He cut again,” Coach said.

“What? No, no, no. This is all my fault,” I said with tears coming down my face.

“Bella it’s not your fault, it was never your fault,” Coach said.

“That was different, I yelled at him. I forced him to run, it was my fault this time,” I said and then I wiped my eyes, but the tears just kept coming.

“What did you tell him?” Coach said.

“I yelled at him, because he’s a fag and he is with that piece of shit, Gunnar Stahl,” I said.

“I knew,” Coach said.

“How?” I asked.

“I knew, Michele knew, Ollie knew,” Coach said.

I turned to my brother and said, “You knew, you knew, and you didn’t care.”

“He’s my little brother. He’s your big brother, when you two were born, we sort of agreed to accept him no matter what,” Ollie said.

“Dad, didn’t,” I spat.

“Well, the hell with him,” Ollie said.

I turned back to Bombay and asked, “Will he be okay?”

“I don’t know, there’s like a one in,” Coach took a deep breath. “A one in fifteen chance he’ll be okay.”

…….

Coach gave me a ride to Children’s Minnesota, Ollie followed us in his car. I ran into the ER doors and saw Charlie staring off into space. Gunnar was in the corner crying his eyes out with Guy and Connie on either side of him trying to console him.

“Hey Charlie, what’s going on?” I whispered to him.

“Oh Bella,’ he stood up to give me a hug. ‘He’s been in the ER for the last 45 minutes.”

“And….” I said.

“I don’t know, they haven’t said anything,” Charlie said.

“Where’s Michele?” Coach asked.

“She’s in the bathroom,” Julie said.

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“Don’t be,” Charlie said.

“Really?” I said as I clung to him.

“Bells, I love you. Got that? Sure, you went a bit far today, but let’s move on,” Charlie said.

“Okay. What should we do now?” I asked.

“Now, we wait,” Charlie said.

He’s forgiven me too soon. I know it, I’m a monster. I’ve practically wished death upon my brother and then yelled at my coach and boyfriend. I’m a terrible person. People say we all become our parents one day and I’ve acted just like my dad.

I sat down next to Charlie, took his hand into mine and started to have flashbacks.

_{June 1 st, 1994} _

_“Ace passes to Banks, he’s coming across the goalie, between his legs….” Adam commentated as we bladed around._

_“Score!” we yelled together and high fived each other._

_We heard a duck call and turned quickly to see Jesse, Charlie, Connie, Guy, Averman and Goldberg in our driveway._

_“Hey cake eaters, you wanna play some real hockey?” Jesse Hollered._

_“Yeah, come on,” Charlie, Averman, Goldberg, Connie and Guy said together._

_“Yeah!” we both said together._

_….._

_February 14 th, 1992_

_“No, the two of you will not be playing for him. You’re Hawks not Ducks,” Dad spat._

_“We just wanna play hockey dad,” I whispered looking down at the undercooked dinner that was place in front of my face at the dining room table._

_“Not for him, you’re not,” Dad spat again._

_“Please, Dad?” Adam said._

_“No, that’s my final word you understand?” Dad spat._

_…….._

_February 20 th, 1992 _

_“I think we should go tomorrow,” Adam said walking into my room._

_I looked up from my drawing before I said, “Are you sure, Ads?”_

_“Yeah dad’s out of town, he can’t stop us,” Adam said._

_“They won’t want us there,” I said._

_“Who cares? Swallow your dignity Ace and play,” Adam said._

_“Quack?” I said._

_“Quack,” Adam said and then he smiled at me._

_………._

_July 28 th, 1994 _

_“Come on, guys. It’s not like we couldn’t use the conditioning,” Julie retorted._

_“Speak for yourself, babe,” Portman said._

_“Her name is Julie, not ‘babe’,” Adam said without thinking, he did that a lot, said the first thing that came to mind. I snorted._

_Portman pointed a finger at Adam and then said as he pushed him back, “Don’t tell me how to talk, rich boy.”_

_“Hey Portman, Chill!” Fulton said as he tried to push Portman back._

_“Hey, you want a piece of this?” Portman said._

_We all started arguing until we heard, “Hey Yo Team, U.S.A. What are you gonna do today, a million jumping jacks?” from a black kid that I came to love and respect as Russ._

_Portman pointed at Russ and said, “This kid’s crazier than me. Forget about him. Look, Fulton!”_

_“Hey, Hey,” Charlie said trying to pull Portman away from Fulton._

_“Chill,” I said._

_“Hey man. I’m getting sick of you!” Jesse said._

_“And I’m getting’ sick of seeing the U.S.A being represented by a bunch of whining babies,” Russ said as he skated behind the chain link fence._

_“Too bad you can’t back up that mouth,” Jesse said._

_“Man, me and my boys can take you anytime, anywhere,” Russ said._

_“I don’t see no boys.” Jesse said._

_“I got ‘em waitin’. Grab your gear and let’s go play some schoolyard puck. Or maybe you forgot what it’s like to play for real pride,” Russ said._

_“You got a pass?” said a security guard and he came jogging up to Russ._

_“Come on, it’s not too far, you little wimps,” Russ said._

_“Come on,” The security guard said as he grabbed Russ and started to pull him back._

_“What are you doing? Get off me!” Russ said._

_“Let’s go,” The security guard said._

_“Come on you coming or not?” Russ said._

_….._

_October 18 th, 1996 _

_Riley and Cole shoved us down the hall to Adam’s room, the night we found out about the dinner. Cole pushed Adam hard into his dorm room and Riley led me back to my own. Once we got to my dorm room, he pushed me into mine._

_“Keep your pretty little mouth shut, got that Ace,” Riley said._

_“Of course,” I whimpered._

_……_

_October 20 th, 1996 _

_“I didn’t know, Charlie. I swear,” Adam said as we skated up to him._

_“Yeah right, preppy,” Charlie spat._

_“Charlie, I promise we had no idea,” I said._

_“Say whatever you want rich girl,” Charlie spat and then skated away from us._

_“What do we do?” I asked, with fear._

_“I don’t know,” Adam said as he skated away._

{End of Flashbacks}

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I gotta go,” I whispered to Charlie.

Ollie drove me home and I laid on my bed sobbing. Because despite what Bombay and Charlie may say, this is my fault. I got down onto my knees and prayed. I didn’t know what else I could do; it was the only idea I had left.

**A/N: Okay this supernatural bit it’s pretty much like that scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows where He speaks to Dumbledore or the ghost of Christmas.**

THIRD PERSON POV

Adam rubbed his eyes; he was lying on the floor of what appeared to be a completely white room.

“Adam, wake up,” said an angel dressed in white clothing.

“Hans? Is that you?” Adam said.

“Yes, it is,” Hans said.

“Am I dead?” Adam asked.

“No, it’s not your time yet Adam. Come on,” Hans said.

“Where are we going?” Adam asked.

“You’ll see,” Hans said and with a wink like the one he used to give Charlie, the scene changed.

They appeared to be in Bella’s bedroom, he could see Bella on her knees, crying as she spoke in prayer; “Are you even listening to me? Please God Bring me back my brother I am so, so, so sorry for what I said. I love him, I am so stupid and selfish.”

“See she loves you. Is there more of a reason to go on living?” Hans asked.

Adam reached down and touched Bella on the shoulder and said, “I’m right here Bella. It’s okay, I’ll be okay, I hope.” He then turned to Hans.

“How come is she not talking to me?” Adam asked.

“She can’t see or hear you, only feel your presence,” Hans responded.

Adam tried to shake her, move her arms, flick a finger at the back of her head. Trying to get a response out of her.

“I said she could feel your presence. Not feel how you are hurting her. Come on let’s go,” Hans said.

“Where are we going now?” Adam asked.

“You’ll see,” Hans said with a wink.

The scene changed again, and they appeared in Bella’s life some 10 or so years into the future in an apartment, they see her beaten, bruised, bloody and pregnant. “Hans what happened to her?” Adam said with his hand covering his mouth.

“See after you died, she went down a pretty dangerous spiral. Broke up with Charlie. Met a guy who she thought was terrific and treated her like a queen in front of people, but behind the scenes well that’s a different story.” Hans said gesturing to the scene before them.

“WHAT THE HELL WOMAN! ALL I ASK FOR IS TO COME HOME TO A CLEAN HOUSE AND A HOT MEAL ON THE TABLE IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR YOUR FAT ASSED LARD?” A man shouted at her as he came through the door.

“No,” Bella said crying as she backed up in the living room and was soon against the wall.

“Is she?” Adam asked.

“Is she what?” Hans asked.

“Pregnant?” Adam asked.

“Yes. How your nephew held on I will never know. Especially after she was thrown down a flight of stairs,” Hans said.

“She got thrown down a flight of stairs?” Adam asked as his anger started to bubble.

“Just watch,” Hans said.

Adam watched as his sister got punched, then kicked in the stomach and then thrown down the stairs. Leaving her in a bloody mess at the bottom of the steps. 

“YOU JERK, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER?” Adam screamed as he tried to punch the guy that hit her but naturally the guy felt nothing.

Hans grabbed Adam’s arm and rushed them out of there quickly, “I told you they can feel nothing,” Hans said.

“What about Gunnar…. Charlie…. The rest of the team?” Adam asked nervously.

“Well most of them went on to live completely normal lives,” Hans said.

“Most?” Adam asked.

“Well Charlie did land in jail for a while it was too much for him after you died. After Bella broke up with him. He robbed a bank. Serving 15 years to life in prison. Your father was the prosecuting attorney. Even Gordon could not get Charlie a lighter sentence. Gunnar committed suicide. Are you sure you want to die, now?” Hans asked.

“I don’t know,’ Adam said and then he blinked. ‘Hans, how come I can’t see you anymore, Hans?” Adam asked.

“I told you it’s not your time yet,” Hans voice whispered.

….

“Hans, Hans, where’d you go,” Adam said rolling around setting off multiple buzzer and lights around the room. Sending a boat load of nurses in the room.

“Adam, Adam can you hear me?” “Adam what is today?” said several nurses.

“Where am I? I want to go home,” Adam said.

**A/N: And? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If all that doesn’t happen to Bella, what will? Is Adam going to be okay? Sure, he’s awake now, but that’s only the first hurdle. Mr. and Mrs. Banks will have a bit more input in the next few chapters. Please review, thanks!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Johnson, Alex and Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 11

September 20th, 1997 3:35 am

Charlie's POV:

“What are our options?” Coach asked.

“Well, Mr. Bombay he’s woken up far too soon. It’s not safe for him to be awake yet, as he’s lost too much blood. Our best option would be to put him in an induced coma,” a doctor said.

“If that’s the case how long will he be out?” Ms. MacKay asked.

“Hard to say,” a doctor said.

I opened my eyes to see Coach Bombay talking to another one of the doctors. Third today. Eighth in total. All with the same answer. The answer that they don’t know. That he woke up too soon. That what happens next, we have no control over.

Ms. MacKay’s told me everything’s going to be okay. But it’s not. Ever since Adam was in the hospital the first time it stopped being okay.

Okay for me.

Okay for Bella.

Okay for the Ducks.

Nothing’s been okay for Adam for years.

He’s had to endure pain and suffering that we could never imagine, not in our wildest nightmares. He’s my best friend and chances are he won’t make it. We try to help but we don’t get it, we never will. Because he doesn’t stop.

A single tear ran down my face, followed by more and more. Until my tears came in floods.

“Charlie, Charlie? You alright?” Coach asked sitting next to me.

“Will he be okay?” I croaked.

“I don’t know Charlie, he’s lost a lot of blood, these are the best doctors in the state. They’re doing the best they can,” Coach said.

“WHERE IS HE??” A woman I’d saw once before but never met her, screamed.

“Mrs. Banks, is everything alright?” Bombay asked standing up. So, this was Adam and Bella’s mom on closer look you could tell; she had the same light blonde hair that Adam did and Ollie’s eyes. She was beautiful to put it simply. She was young, probably early forties. A lot younger than Phillip that’s for sure.

“Gordon, I heard Adam was with you. HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?” Mrs. Banks screamed.

“Seraphina, what are you doing here?” Coach asked calmly.

“I came home last night to find Bella and Ollie. Ollie was pounding slap shots at the cutout and Bella was praying, which despite my mothers’ protests, is something she does not do often. My son nearly killed himself Mr. Bombay. I have a right to go and see him,” Seraphina said.

“You lost that right a while ago,” Coach said and then crossed his arms.

“Since when?” Seraphina said.

“The night that Phillip disowned him,” Coach said.

“Just tell me why, why he did this,” Seraphina said.

“It started when they were nine,” I whispered.

“Five years ago?” Seraphina asked.

“He could not handle the pressure Phillip put on him. We found out in our freshman year, we thought we put a stop to it. Then Bella yelled at him yesterday and he couldn’t take it anymore. She was the one person beside him the whole way, she never doubted him. Then she did….,” I started to say.

“Unbelievable,” Seraphina said.

“Charlie, what did she actually say?” Bombay asked.

“I yelled at him. I told him he was a faggot. To take his piece of shit boyfriend with him,” said a person behind me.

I turned; it was Bella.

“Hey, you good Bells?” I asked.

“Am I ever? How is he?” Bella asked.

“I don’t kn-” I started to say but I was cut off by the sound of yelling and beeping.

“Adam,” I said.

“We’re losing him,” someone shouted.

“Seraphina, just go, Okay? Charlie take Bella for a walk go to your mom’s or something and I will be there in a few hours,” Bombay said.

Mrs. Banks walked out without a flinch.

Bombay was beginning to panic.

He never panicked. This was about to get real.

**A/N: Please Review. We know it is not the best chapter. But please don’t sue us because we haven’t spent 8 years between medical school and residency.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Johnson, Alex and Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 12

September 20th, 1997 10:00 am

Bella’s POV:

I spent the night on Charlies couch since it was a Friday night, so I was all clear since Ollie was covering for me. Some of the other Ducks dropped by asking how things were and by other Ducks I mean Portman, Fulton and Julie. The others didn’t really get it. Sure, they’re worried but they don’t quite understand.

…….

Three hours later 1:00pm

I was sitting next to Adam’s bed when a couple of nurses walked in, did a few checks down a check list and then hooked him up to an IV filled with blood.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“His blood type AB negative,’ one of the nurses responded. ‘The doctor wants to fill him up for all the blood that he’s lost, he’s going to need quite a bit more though.”

“Do you think we have the same blood type?” I asked.

“Probably, you’re his twin sister. Right?” asked the other nurse.

“Yeah,” I said.

“If you’re willing to figure it out, just head up to level 8 and you will find the donation center,” the first nurse said.

“Thank you,” I said.

I walked out of Adam’s room and made my way to the elevator.

“Hey, where are you headed?” Charlie asked.

“To donate blood, I’ll be back,” I said.

I saw Charlie, Bombay and Ollie get up and leave. They followed me up to the donation center. They caught up to me as I began to talk to a third nurse at the desk of the donation center.

Charlie’s POV 

“I’m sorry honey, but you’re too young. The state of Minnesota requires donating people to be 17 years old, 15 with parental consent,” said a nurse that was at the desk. She oversaw the donation center.

“Can I sign the consent form, I’m her brother?” Ollie piped up.

“Depends, how old are you?” The nurse asked.

“Twenty-one,” Ollie said.

Bombay shook his head before he said, “Ollie, the State of Minnesota requires you to be twenty-five years or older before you can give legal consent to a minor like Bella or Adam.”

“THIS IS WHY I LIVE IN FUCKING FRANCE! I HATE THIS STATE!” Ollie yelled.

“Ollie calm down,” Bombay said.

“Are you sure you want to do this Bells?’ I asked, she nodded. ‘Your parents would never let you.”

“I’m 15 tomorrow, Charlie. I am not waiting two more years,’ Bella said. I mentally kicked myself for not remembering their birthday. ‘Who knows what will happen to Adam by then. It’s a rare type. Unless…” Bella then turned her gaze towards Bombay.

“Oh no, no, no. No way. Do you realize how much trouble I could get into?” Bombay asked.

“What do the legal courts have to do with Bella?” I asked.

“I’m not talking about the courts, Charlie. I’m talking about Michele, Phillip and Seraphina,” Bombay said.

“You’re scared of Mom and Dad, aren’t you?” Ollie smirked.

“He could file a lawsuit. You three have no idea what it’s like to face Phillip in court. You think Seraphina’s mad when she’s yelling at you? She is a puppy dog compared to your father as you may know. He will cut you off at the knees and keep cutting. I had to go up against him when I was a law student and it wasn’t pretty,” Bombay said. 

“That’s true, remember when I was 17 and I totaled, the Lexus? I never thought I’d hear the end of it,” Ollie said.

“That was when you hit the telephone pole?” Bella asked.

“I hit a deer and then a pole,” Ollie said solemnly.

“You were grounded for, what, six months?” Bella asked.

“Nine. I only just got off when I moved into the dorm for college,” Ollie said.

Bella turned back to Coach before she said, “Come on please?”

Coach rolled his eyes before he said, “I’ll talk to Michele.”

“Thank you,” Bella said and then she threw her arms around his waist.

The nurse at the desk cleared her throat before she said, “We’ll have to wait until she is actually fifteen and I am going to need a birth certificate and another form of identification.”

“26 hours and 47 minutes until I’m 15,” Bella said looking at her watch.

“Why two forms of ID?” I asked.

“To verify birth date and time,” the nurse said.

“Same as Adam except seventeen minutes later. Could I use my passport?” Bella asked.

“You may, but I need it in writing,” the nurse said.

“Okay,” Bella said.

Bella’s POV

As soon as Ollie and I arrived at home I began rifling through my dad’s desk trying to find my passport and birth certificate.

“Looking for something Ace?” Dad asked, walking in.

“Yeah my birth certificate and passport,” I said.

“Oh, you won’t find them in there, they’re in the safe. What do you need them for exactly?” Dad asked.

“Just something for Adam,” I said and then I regretted what I said the moment I said it, I should have just lied.

“ISABELLA LILLIAN BANKS, YOU ARE TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! YOU UNDERSTAND? HE IS NOT YOUR FAMILY ANYMORE!!” Dad exploded.

“HOW DARE YOU,’ I screamed back. ‘YOU MAY NOT SEE HIM AS YOUR SON ANYMORE, BUT HE SURE AS HELL IS MY BROTHER!”

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM AND YOUR LITTLE DUCK FRIENDS TOO!” Dad yelled.

“OH, FUCK OFF!” I said.

He slapped me before he said, “YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING THOSE PAPERS!”

“TRY AND STOP ME!!” I yelled as I turned for the steps.

“YOU WON’T GET VERY FAR!” Dad yelled as I ran out. I couldn’t take it anymore.

If this was what it was like for me, I can only imagine what Adam must have felt over the past few years. I climbed up to my room and called McGill, he was sort of the Portman of the Hawks. The one who looked older than he was and had some rather _questionable_ skills.

“Hey McGill, you wouldn’t by chance know how to crack a safe would you?” I asked.

“I’ll be right over,” McGill said.

I grinned as I hung up. I could always find a way around Dad’s restrictions. He never said anything about the Hawks.

…..

McGill, Larson and Johnson arrived 40 minutes later.

“It’s good to be back,” Larson announced stepping over the threshold.

“Shut your mouth, idiot. I am not technically supposed to have you here, but Dad never explicitly said anything about the Hawks so…. let’s break into a safe,” I said.

“Wait, are your parents here?” Johnson said.

“Only Ollie, but still I don’t want to get caught. Come on guys, the safe’s in my dad’s office, downstairs. I’m going to go and see how much time we have,” I said and then I climb up the stairs as the boys started their descent to the basement.

I peeked into Ollie’s room; he was on the phone. Thank God I thought, then I quickly went down to the basement to check on the boy’s progress.

When I got there, I got asked by Larson, “Ace, what exactly are we doing this for?”

“Oh, of course, you don’t know,” I said and then I filled them in on everything, specifically why I needed the documents.

Fifty minutes later….

“Alright, I got it. Right four times to 19, Left three times to 12, Right two times to 98 and then left to 63.

“98 and 63,’ I said while writing down the numbers. ‘Mine and Ollie’s jersey numbers.”

“CLUNK!” went the safe. Then McGill opened the door.

Larson began to rifle through the safe before he said, “Mainly watches and jewelry here.”

“Hey Ace, there is an accordion file with some documents here, filed under letters A, I, O, P and S,” McGill said.

“Check I and then A,” I said.

“Why A?” Larson asked.

“I think that Adam might want his,” I said.

Going through my stuff from the accordion file cause a strange sensation of déjà vu. There were pictures from my peewee days and before. There was one picture that really startled me. From when I couldn’t have been more than Four Years old. It was me, Adam, Ollie and Dad playing on the pond just outside of the house. We were all smiling together.

IT must have been from before the auto accident. Not many people are aware but when we were born Dad was playing in the NHL for the Minnesota North Stars. His career ended abruptly when his knee blew out when Adam and I were about a year and a half old. Dad would skate around and teach us how to do it, after his professional career was done. He decided to go to law school and become a lawyer. A few weeks before our fifth birthday he was in a car accident and when he recovered from it. Dad began to work Adam and I into the ground. Ultimately, he played through us.

That’s why it made him mad when we had to transfer to a different team that didn’t have a track record of producing champions. When Adam quit Varsity, dad couldn’t take it. We both take after Dad in some way, but Adam lives and breathes hockey. Just like Dad and it almost kills them to have it ripped away.

“I found them,” I said pocketing the picture and grabbing my things. “Get Adam’s quickly my parents will be home soon,” I said.

“Aren’t you worried about what your brother might have to say?” I heard the voice behind us.

“Ollie,” I said and then started to turn white.

Ollie crossed his arms across his chest before he said, “Issy what the hell are you doing? You’re grounded. You’re not supposed to have anyone over.”

I then heard the garage door.

“Shit give me Adam’s and get out of here,” I said.

“How?” Johnson asked.

“Um out the backdoor,” I decided.

“What?” Larson said.

“Just do it, please?” I said.

“Okay,” McGill said.

“Bye Bells,” Johnson said.

“See ya, Ace,” Larson said.

Once they were gone, I asked, “Please tell me that you’re not going to tell him?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Ollie asked.

“Because you were on the phone to Francesca and we both know Dad doesn’t approve,” I said with a sickly-sweet smile.

“You can’t prove anything,” Ollie said.

“Oh, but I can,” I taunted.

Ollie rolled his eyes before he said, “Look, don’t tell Mom and Dad about Francesca and I will take you to the hospital tomorrow?”

**A/N: Thanks for reading. What do you think? Will Phillip find out? Will Adam wake up and what will happen if he does? What do you think of Phillip’s backstory, it doesn’t quite make up for all the things he’s done? So please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Johnson, Alex and Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 13

September 21st, 1997

Bella’s POV

“Happy Birthday, Ace,” Charlie said and then he kissed me. Dad was going to be out of town for the next three days and Mom was on her way to some sort of week retreat in California, I was in the clear.

“Let’s do this thing,” I said.

I walked into the donation center and the whole process was terribly slow and if I’m being honest just slightly painful. Though I knew it would pay off in the end.

“You did good, Ace,” Charlie said to me afterwards as I was gathering my stuff.

“I think that is the sweetest birthday present you could have given Adam,” Coach said.

“Thanks,” I said as I smiled. 

“Good news you are a match for AB negative,” The nurse from yesterday said.

“Thanks. Could you make sure that my donation goes to my brother Adam Banks,” I said.

“Sure, I will gift wrap it and let you sign the card since it’s your birthday today,” The nurse said.

I smiled.

When I walked into Adam’s room, I saw that all the Ducks were there, both new and old. Emily was there as well. She was holding onto Guy’s arm for dear life. Obviously trying to ignore the dirty looks that Connie was giving them. I knew Connie was a jealous person, but I didn’t think that she would be that possessive with Guy. Wait a minute this is Connie that we are talking about.

“One would think he’d wake up for cake, being a cake eater and all,” Jesse began gesturing to the cake sitting on the tray table that read Happy Birthday Adam and Bella.

I smiled before I said, “Thanks Jesse.”

“You’re welcome. Happy Birthday,” Jesse said.

“Thank you, all of you,” I said.

“Is he going to be okay?” Tammy asked.

“It’s hard to say Tammy. Maybe. But the chances are good that he won’t play hockey for a while or anything for that matter,” Coach said. 

“I’m scared,” Gunnar said.

“It’s okay Gunnar. We all are,” Charlie said.

“Hmm mmm, yeah. Absolutely,” The ducks all said except me.

“Are you scared, Bella,” Guy whispered.

“I stopped being scared a long time ago. It’s hard and nerve racking. But I am not scared. He’ll pull through, he always does,” I said.

“You’re so brave,” Charlie said kissing me again. Averman whistled and a few other’s chuckled. Trust him to make light of the situation.

“No,’ I told Charlie as I looked at my brother on the bed. He was barely recognizable from the kid who had scored the winning goal at the Junior Goodwill Games. He was pale, thin and sickly looking especially with all the IV’s and cords hooked up to him ‘He’s the brave one.”

I sat down on the bed and clasped his hand in mine. He stirred slightly at my touch.

“Hey Ads,’ I whispered. ‘I’m not sure if you can hear me, but Happy Birthday. Please wake up soon. We all miss you. The Ducks and the Hawks both. I found something last night, a picture of the two of us. I thought you might like it,” I said pulling the photo from my back pocket, unfolding it, and placing it in his hand. “It’s from when everything was alright, when we didn’t have to worry. When it all was going well.” That’s when I notice something, I hadn’t noticed the previous day, some writing on the back.

Dear Issy and Ads,

You played well today. I’m sorry I can’t make it to your game this weekend, but I’ll call you as soon as I’m on my way home. I love you both.

Daddy

How could I forget? The months of intense therapy that he had to go through. All the testing and the visits to child psychologists. All the flights back and forth to Las Vegas for Daddy. All because we witnessed a car accident over the phone. Daddy didn’t come home until 3 weeks before Christmas that year. Daddy came to our last 2 games that year.

This wasn’t exactly the birthday I had planned for this year.

“Um, guys you didn’t light the candles,” I said.

“The doctors said we weren’t allowed to,” Emily piped up.

“Something about this being a ‘hospital’ and fire being ‘unsafe’. What a load of bullshit,” Portman said grinning.

_“Happy Birthday to you quack, quack; Happy Birthday to you quack, quack; Happy Birthday to Adam and Bella, quack, quack; Happy Birthday to you QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK!!!”_ Charlie and everyone else said. 

“C’mon, Ace. Make a wish,” Terry said.

I chuckled and shook my head, these were my friends, my Ducks. Trust them to make me smile. Then I took a deep breath and mimed blowing out candles.

“Ace, 15 candles and you still can’t blow out all of them, tut, tut,” Fulton said as Charlie leaned in and pretended to blow out the final candle.

“Make a wish, Issy,” Ollie said.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

“Well?” Goldberg asked.

“I can’t tell you,’ I whispered looking down at Adam. ‘Otherwise it won’t come true.” 

………

The ducks left around an hour later and it was just Charlie, Ollie, Coach and me.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” I asked. It sounded stupid and naïve. It had been asked hundreds of times, but I needed an answer. A proper answer not ‘he’ll be fine’ or ‘don’t worry’. Yes or no. Positive or Negative. Anything of substance.

Charlie’s POV

In between. That’s where we are now. In between life and death. Good and bad. Hope and failure. Brave and scared. In between.

A nurse walked in and began to replace Adam’s bandages, Bella paled as she saw the still bloody cuts, and then she ran out.

“Hey, hey. Bells, what’s going on?” I asked as I caught up to her.

“Have you seen them? The cuts?” Bella said.

“I didn’t want to, not again,” I said.

“They weren’t just cross’s this time Charlie. They were words. Worthless. Fag. Useless. Those were the words I used Charlie. I caused this whole mess. I yelled at him. I’m the reason why we’re here,” Bella said with tears running down her face.

“Ace you have to calm down. This isn’t your fault, it’s mine, Coach Bombay’s and your parent’s fault, not yours,” I said.

“Oh, but it is,” Bella said.

“No, it’s not, I ignored Adam half of freshman year. Bombay made you play for the ducks. Your Dad, well I won’t go there but you see it’s not your fault. It never was,” I said.

September 23rd, 1997

Bella’s POV 

Adam still hasn’t woken up yet. I just could not face Eden Hall at all I skipped school, both yesterday and today. I honestly don’t think that they would have missed me. I needed to be by Adam’s side. At least Dad and Mom was still out of town. Dad would not be back until tomorrow.

A couple of nurses walked in with another bag filled with blood. They did their checks and then hung the bag.

“You Bella Banks,” One of the nurses said to me.

“Yeah?” I said as I put the book down that I was reading.

“You ready to see your blood go into your brother? It’s the final bag,” the nurse said.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yep,’ the nurse said, as she finished getting the bag ready to go and started the IV machine back up. ‘And there it goes.”

“Do you think he will wake up now? It’s been four days since he cut and it’s been almost two days since you stopped the medication that he was on to… to,” I said with tears starting to run down my face.

“Since we stopped the medically induced comma?” The other nurse said.

“Yes,” I said. 

“It’s hard to say, you still talking to him?” The first nurse asked as she was starting to replace Adam’s bandages again. I looked at Adam’s face his perfect face.

“Yeah but we ran out of things to talk about,” I said.

“You know I have read that music works with those that are in a comma, it’s worth a shot,” The second nurse said.

“Thanks, I might try that,” I said.

I was lucky that one of the CNA’s had a CD with _Mariah Carry’s_ and _Boys II Men song One Sweet Day_ , in her car. I borrowed it, along with a CD player from the nurse’s station. 

Several hours later.

Gordon’s POV

I had gotten a call from Dean Buckley. He had told me that Bella has skipped the last couple of days, and he could not get a hold of Seraphina or Phillip. He was wondering if I knew where she might be. I had an inkling, with Adam at the hospital. When I got off the elevator, I heard music coming down the hallway as I got closer to Adam’s room, I heard Bella singing out _Mariah Carry’s_ parts to _“One Sweet Day”_. Getting it perfect on pitch and on cue. I walked in and stood at the foot of the bed watching her. At the end of the song I clapped.

“COACH?” Bella said startled.

“I didn’t know if that was you or Mariah. You have such a pretty voice,” I said.

“Thanks Coach,” Bella said as she stopped the music and then turned off the CD player.

“Why don’t you go out for the choir?” I asked.

“I don’t have the time between school, hockey and Adam. Plus, what would my parents say?” Bella asked.

“I think that once you have proven to them that you have a beautiful voice, I think that they would be proud to hear you sing. Didn’t they came to all of your concerts when you two were little?” I asked.

Bella bounced her head back and forth before she said, “Mom did but getting dad to attend anything, but hockey games was like pulling teeth.”

“Hmm, I see. Where did you get the CD player and disk?” I asked.

“I borrowed it from the nurses. One of them told me that they read that music works with those that have been in a comma. I thought it couldn’t hurt to try. Luckily one of the nurses had this disk in her car’s cd player. What are you doing up here?” Bella asked.

“Well I am up here because Dean Buckley called me, wanting to know if I knew where you were. Since you didn’t show up to class yesterday or today,” I said.

“Oh boy. I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” Bella asked. 

“For skipping school yeah, you are. But I think that I can get you a lighter sentence, since you were where I thought you might be. Helping Adam get better,” I said.

“ISABELLA LILLIAN BANKS, WHAT DID I TELL YOU??” A deep voice bellowed.   
  


**A/N: Thanks for reading. We hope that you like it. Can you guess Bella’s wish? Who did the voice belong to? Was Charlie right and it was never Bella’s fault? Or is she the one to blame? What will happen to Adam after he wakes up? A part of this chapter was written by me, Bobcatwriter. Please review, Thanks!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Johnson, Alex and Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 14

Bella’s POV

“Hi, Dad,” I said as I turned around.

“ISABELLA LILLIAN BANKS YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE,” Dad said.

“I’m not four, Dad. I haven’t been for quite some time. I am fifteen, it’s time for you to face it. As is Adam and Charlie. I am old enough to make my own decisions. I am not your little girl anymore. DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND? All because of you our lives have gone to shit, at least that’s where it begins and….” I started.

“WHY DID YOU NEED THE DOCUMENTS THE OTHER DAY?” Dad bellowed.

“Adam needed a blood transfusion and since ours is a rare blood type I donated some of my own so it could happen,” I said.

“WE ARE GOING HOME NOW!” Dad bellowed.

“Okay,’ I said and that was it, no protest, nothing. Because that’s how our relationship worked. No questions asked on my side. ‘But I am coming back tomorrow.”

“NO,” Dad said.

“Um, I found something the other day when I was in the safe,’ I said looking down at the floor mat in the car. ‘It was a photo of before the accident. We were out on the pond and you, Ollie, Ads, and I were playing. We were all so happy, because then hockey was a game, it was fun. It didn’t run our lives. We weren’t more concerned about scouts than we were about whether the sun would come up tomorrow. What happened? And don’t say the accident. Because that was only the beginning. We were kids Dad, we still are. You weren’t going to get anywhere by yelling and Coach Reilly proved that point. We thrived when Bombay took us on. You played through us; it… it never crossed your mind that we just wanted to be ourselves.”

We sat in silence for several miles.

“I only ever wanted the best for you, Issy. At the time, doing those things seemed to be the only rational explanation, to keep everything together,” Dad said.

“No matter if you hurt us?” I asked.

“Ace,” Dad said.

“What about Adam, look where you’ve got him,” I said.

“ACE Adam doesn’t belong with us, in my house. But he’s your brother, so do what you want,” Dad said through gritted teeth.

“I’m the only one Adam tells the truth to. The one Adam protects. Because everything you have done is always done a certain way and it’s done for me. If it happens to hurt other’s you do not care. Adam respects my wishes and that’s more than some kids could ever ask for,” I said.

Charlie’s POV:

I went to visit Adam, saw Coach and was told that Bella just left. I visited Adam for a little while and then went back to school. When I got back, I found Gunnar lying on his bed, eyes on a crack in the ceiling. I don’t think he realized I was there because he jumped and fell off the bed when I began to talk.

“Hey you okay?” I asked.

“Veah, I vhink so. How is he?” Gunnar asked.

“He’s good,” I said.

“Vat’s good,” Gunnar said.

“Indeed,’ I said. What the hell Charlie? You don’t use words like indeed. What are you supposed to ask your best friends’ boyfriend when they’re gay and said best friend may be dying? ‘So, are you going to go and see him?”

“I’ve vought about it, but I’m actually not 100 percent sure vhere vhe hospital is. So I don’t vhink I could get vhere by myself,” Gunnar said.

“Oh, right,” I said.

“Is he still, unconscious?” Gunnar asked.

“Yeah, but they think he’ll wake up soon so that’ll be good,” I said.

“Coach Orion has suspended all practices until he vakes up,” Gunnar said.

“Oh, thank God. One less thing for me to worry about,” I said.

“Vhis has happened bevore, vight?” Gunnar asked.

“Yeah, but he tries to avoid talking about it. Which makes it worse and then eventually we get to here,” I said. 

“I saw vou vat night, vhen vou found out about us,” Gunnar said.

“I didn’t mean too,” I said sheepishly.

“Vhat’s okay. I don’t care. Vell I voulvn’t if it vasn’t the reason vhis vhole problem began,” Gunnar said.

“Hey, let’s go and see Adam,” I said.

“After vou,” Gunnar said.

Adam’s POV:

I woke up and I began to scream. It wasn’t fair, I shouldn’t have done it. Nothing ever goes right for Adam Banks. The boy who was ripped from his friends to play with people who hated him. Abused and disowned by his father. Always second best to his sister. Gay.

Nurses all rushed around me, all in a blur. I screamed and I cried until they stopped and then Michele came up to me.

“Hey Ads. Bella’s just left but Gordon’s calling her now, then he will call Coach Orion. Charlies on his way up with Gunnar. Adam you have to listen to what the doctors say, alright?” Michele asked.

“Alright,” I croaked my voice straining with that one word.

**A/N: Well? Thoughts? We hoped you like this chapter. What do you think of Bella and Phillips strained relationship? What will Gunnar’s reaction be when he and Adam see one another again? Will Adam trust Bella after all those things she said? Will he even remember them? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Johnson, Alex, Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 15

Nine weeks later

November 27th, 1997

11:30 am 

Adam’s POV

Thanksgiving. What words come to mind? Infuriating. Annoying. Sucky. At least that’s how it is in the Banks household. The Bombay-MacKay household, however? A whole new adventure to be had. I’ve met Bombay’s mom. We lived with her for a little while, while we were waiting for the house that we live in now to be sold to Coach and Michele. As for Michele’s parents that’s another story, hopefully they’ll like me.

Ollie’s back in France for the hockey season and the Ducks started playing again almost a couple of months ago, once again without me. Though to be fair I’m not back in person at Eden Hall yet. I have been taking correspondence courses, who knows if I am going back.

Gunnar’s coming this year. He’s good, we’re good. He’s been amazing ever since I got out of the rehabilitation hospital last week. I had to relearn how to walk and eat again. I don’t think he quite gets it all the mental stuff; shall we say. He knows what’s going on but apart from that, well, yeah. I don’t think they talk about this kind of stuff in Iceland, they hardly talk about it here. Except for that one lecture Dean Buckley gave us after my first time in the hospital last year. That was excruciatingly awkward.

I think maybe I love him; I don’t know. How do you tell?

I’d ask Gordon but then I think he’d tease me mercilessly. I’d ask Charlie but I’d have to listen to him go on and on about how hot my little sister is. I’d ask Michele but she’s been emotional lately (Gordon says its hormones from the baby combined with that she’s glad I’m okay). Which leaves just me and my thoughts. 

…..

“Okay my parents get in at about two thirty so, I’m going to start the turkey in ten minutes. Gordon you said your mom would be here around three, right? Casey’s agreed to come and help set up in an hour. I think that Charlie and Gunnar are coming at about three thirty, and….” Michele rambled until Gordon cut her off with a kiss.

“Babe, it’s going to be fine,” Gordon said.

“I know. It’s my first-time hosting thanksgiving with more than 4 people,” Michele said.

“I know babe, just breathe. Okay?” He said, kissing her cheek.

“Yeah, I will. Ads, can you go and set the table?” Michele asked.

I shot her a look.

“Just do it, Banksie,” Gordon said.

“Fine. Don’t worry Michele, this will be great,” I said.

…….

2:50 pm

“Eleanor, it’s good to see you,” I said as I opened the door for Bombay’s mom, who was sort of my surrogate grandmother.

“And you Adam,’ She said enveloping me into a hug. ‘How have you been?”

“Good, Good,” I said.

“I heard that you got out of the hospital the other day, is everything alright?” Eleanor said.

“Yeah just fine,” I said.

“Good, well if you don’t mind. I am going to head into the kitchen to see if I can help Michele after I stop to hug my son,” Eleanor said.

“Hi mom,” Gordon said.

“So, what are you boys watching?” Eleanor asked.

“Detroit Lions verses Chicago Bears. The Lions are kicking butt,” Thomas MacKay, Michele’s father said.

“GO, GO, GO, GO, GO AHH!” Charlie’s Stepfather Fred said.

“Gordon why are you out here?” Eleanor asked.

“Patricia kicked me out,” Gordon said referring to Michele’s mom.

“Yeah Coach was getting in the way. So, he and all the men have been banned from the kitchen until after dinner,” I said.

“I see. Well I should go and see if I can help them,” Eleanor said.

“After you,” I said as I bowed.

Eleanor giggled.

“Adam you make a better door then you do a window,” Thomas said.

“Banksie, move,” Gordon said.

“Right,” I said. 

Charlie’s POV:

Gunnar and I crashed into the mailbox of Ms. MacKay and Bombay’s front yard. Maybe we had been going a tad too fast. But we were running late and the last thing I wanted was an angry mother, stepfather, coach and tutor.

I checked my watch.

“We’re 20 minutes late,” I said, grimacing.

“Vell, ve did stop off at Goldberg’s and Jesse’s before coming so….” Gunnar said.

“True,” I said.

We trudged into the house through the backdoor and made our way into the kitchen, where I grabbed a roasted potato and shoved it in my mouth.

“Charlie!’ My mom hollered, ‘I’d like to go one year without you sneaking all of the food.”

“Hey, Charlie,’ Ms. MacKay said walking out of the dining room. ‘What did I say about skates in the house? You too Gunnar. Off, now.”

I began to untie them.

“No, no, no. Not in here. Adam’s in the living room ask him for a pair of shoes,” Ms. MacKay said.

“On it,” I said.

“Banksie, Ms. MacKay says that we need shoes stat,” I said as I waltzed into the living room not quite prepared for the greeting that I would receive.

“Charlie, darling, How’s the season going? Gordon’s told me that you’re on Varsity this year…” Eleanor Bombay said. Who is always bubbly and eager to hear what you have to say. That is if she’s finished talking.

“Why don’t you and Gunnar go and get them. I’ll stay here and talk to Mr. and Mrs. MacKay,” I said winking as discreetly as I could, though I did want to meet Ms. MacKay’s parents.

“Yeah, okay, C’mon Gunnar,” Banksie stuttered.

Adam’s POV

Gunnar and I climb up the stairs and I locked the door of my room.

“Hi,” I whispered.

“Hi,” he whispered back.

I leaned in capturing his mouth with mine. Exploring every bit of it that I had missed. I hadn’t been able to do this properly for months. Other than a peck on the cheek every now and again. That was not enough.

He kissed me back hard and slow, perfectly. His hands began to slip underneath my shirt and my own fiddled with his waistband.

Then we broke apart.

“Ve should probably go back downstairs,” Gunnar said.

“Yeah,” I said. Disappointed that we could not do more. I passed him a pair of sneakers and grabbed a pair for Charlie.

“Hey Adam,’ Charlie said as I passed him my sneakers. ‘Have you spoken to Bella yet?”

“No, why would I?” I asked.

“It’s been nine weeks, since you woke up,” Charlie said.

“So….” I asked.

“Well she was really cut up, blamed herself,” Charlie said.

“She should,” I said.

“She’s your sister, the others have all forgiven her, why can’t you?” Charlie asked.

…..

About 20 minutes after Gunnar and Charlie showed up, dinner was ready. I decided to take a little of everything. Like maybe a spoonful of turkey, roasted potatoes, dressing, green bean casserole, corn and spaghetti casserole, stuffing, 1 deviled egg, 2 of each black and green olives, one small dill spear and one sweet pickle. I even skipped the roll. I wasn’t that hungry. I was in between Gunnar and Patricia MacKay. Thomas MacKay was to the right of Patricia. Gordon was at the head of the table, with Michele to the right of him. Eleanor was to the right of Michele. Charlie was to the right of Eleanor. Casey was to the right of Charlie, with Fred to the right of Casey. Gunnar was to the right of Fred. 

“So how is work going Michele?” Eleanor asked.

“It’s great,” Michele said.

“And the baby?” Eleanor asked.

“Great,” Michele said.

“You’re what 18 weeks now?” Thomas asked.

“Twenty,” Gordon and Michele said.

“Oh, my halfway there,” Casey said.

“Yeah,” Gordon said.

“So, Gordon when are you going to make an honest woman out of my daughter?” Patricia asked.

I snorted.

“Um soon, very soon” Gordon said.

“You better,” Patricia said.

“So, Fred how is business going?” Gordon asked.

“Fine, we are getting ready to pick up steam because of the holiday season,” Fred said.

“What do you do Fred?” Eleanor asked.

“I manage a B. Dalton Booksellers in St. Paul,” Fred said.

“Really? Casey I am surprised. I didn’t think that you would be a reader,” Eleanor said.

“Yes, a little bit although not as much as Fred is an eater,” Casey said.

“Come again?” Thomas said.

“He dines at Mickeys, daily,’ Casey said to Thomas. Then turned to Fred and asked, ‘Which is what a 5-minute walk from your store?”

“Yeah, we try to carpool as much as we possibly can,” Fred said.

“Which is basically impossible during Christmas and inventory season,” Casey said.

“And anytime that your boss, Matt schedules you for an insane shift,” Fred said.

“I can’t help it when we have a waitress quit on us,” Casey said.

“I know,” Fred said while patting her hand.

“So basically, you what commute together for what two months of the year?” Charlie asked.

“Charlie!” Casey said.

“It’s okay babe,” Fred said. 

“So, then I take it you have to work tomorrow?” Eleanor said.

“Yes Ma’am, it’s the biggest shopping day of the year. We open at 7 am,” Fred said.

“I may have to check out your Black Friday, sales,” Eleanor said.

“Mom,” Bombay said.

By then I noticed a roll had appeared on my plate. I looked at Gunnar and he shook his head no. Charlie tipped his head towards his left and cleared his throat. 

“Patricia what are you doing?” I asked.

“Adam you are far too skinny. Today is a perfect day to start fattening you up,” Patricia said.

I rolled my eyes I could not believe that this was happening.

“Oh, is that where my food is disappearing too?” Thomas said.

“Mom, Adam’s weight is fine,” Michele said. 

“Yeah,” I said.

“No, no, no look at him I could almost snap him like a chicken,” Patricia said as she grabbed a hold of my shoulder and started to squeeze it tightly.

“Mom drop it,” Michele said.

“But he is too skinny, Today is the perfect day to start fattening you up so that you will gain the weight you need. Michele what are you going to do when the baby gets here. Remember Adam is your practice baby,” Patricia said as she pinched my cheek. 

“Practice baby, yuk,” I said and then I rolled my eyes. Charlie and Gunnar snickered.

“Mom if I promise you that I will watch what Adam eats, will you drop the weight issue?” Michele said.

“Fine. Subject dropped.’ Patricia said and then she turned to me ‘So, Adam, how’s school been?”

“Um, I haven’t really, uh gone, in a while,” I stuttered. Gunnar, Charlie, Casey, Bombay and Michele went silent.

“Why not, son?” Thomas asked.

“Adam’s moving schools,” Ms. MacKay piped up.

I looked at her with disbelief. This was news to me. Her parents and Eleanor seemed surprised, but no one else did. Charlie and Gunnar looked down, avoiding my eyes.

“SINCE WHEN? WHERE? WHEN EXACTLY WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME?” I yelled, knocking over a glass of water as I leapt to my feet.

“Adam, calm down. You weren’t supposed to find out like this,” Bombay said.

I bit my lip to try and stop the tears before I said, “where?”

“Look Adam Alex recommended it,” Michele said.

“WHERE!” I shrieked. Mr. and Mrs. MacKay stared at me, if only they knew.

“It’s called Lakeshore Academy, in California. It’s for rehab,” Gordon said.

“I DON’T NEED TO GO TO REHAB, I’M FINE! ABSOLUTELY FUCKING FINE!” I yelled I could not help it, the tears started to roll down my face.

Then I ran. Like I had so many times before.

I ran to the rink and grabbed a pair of skates off a stand and slashed my wrists, not much but just enough to release it all.

Then, I don’t know what inspired me to do it; but I ran home. My real home, the one I had grown up in.

450 North Hennepin Avenue, Edina, Minnesota.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review, part of this chapter was written by me, Bobcatwriter!! There is only one more chapter left in this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: We don’t own the Ducks and probably never will because they belong to Disney. However, Emaliar.Malfoy does own Bella, Johnson, Alex and Emily and a few other random characters.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to the other Mighty Ducks fic “The Way Things Are”. We recommend you read that one first. However, this can also be read as a stand-alone story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 16

November 27th, 1997

7:10 PM

Bella’s POV

The doorbell rang.

“Ace can you get that?” Dad asked.

“Sure,” I said, we weren’t expecting anyone.

I made my way to the door and opened it. To find…

“Ads! What are you doing here?’ I asked. He was crying, I looked down. ‘Oh my God, your bleeding.”

“Did you know?” he asked me.

“Did I know what?” I asked.

“Did you know that they were sending me away?” Adam said looking down, with tears falling out of his eyes. 

“Yeah, I knew,” I said quietly.

“And you didn’t think to say anything! I thought you, Charlie and Gunnar would at least tell me the truth!” Adam squeaked.

“Adam, we wanted to. We really did. But Coach and Michele told us we weren’t allowed. Then you wouldn’t talk to me, I didn’t know what to do,” I said.

“I’m sick of this. You all are treating me like a child, I can fend for myself you know. I’m tired and I’m over it,” Adam said.

And then he began to run off.

“ADAM!” I yelled but he didn’t turn around he kept running. I could feel a tear make its way down on my face. I had nearly lost him before, but not like this though.

Charlie’s POV:

Adam ran off, again. Problem is he’s fast, not Luis fast but fast on foot. Once he’s gone you don’t have much of a chance of catching him. He could be in Canada by now and we would not know it. No one could deny that they guy was an athlete. Or used to be, I’m not sure where that all stands now.

We sat there in silence after Adam left. It was deafening to hear forks and spoons hit the plates. Fred, Mom, Gunnar, and I didn’t stay after the meal, neither did Ms. Mackay’s parents. Her parents said that they had other grandchildren to visit.

It’s difficult yet I think we all kind of get it now. That we need to give him his space…. Within reason of course.

Adam’s POV:

I was done. I was so fucking done with all the shit they kept throwing at me and I was never fast enough to dodge because I didn’t read the signs.

I want to go home. But I’m not sure where home is now. Not Hennepin Avenue. Not Eden Hall. Not Bombay and MacKay’s house.

So, I ran to the place I was always welcome at, where they always were happy for me and where they cared when no one else would.

I ran to the Conway’s.

……….

I knocked on the door of the apartment.

“HOW DARE YOU!” I screamed when Charlie answered the door. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

“Hey Banksie, calm down. We all knew, but we’re your team and we just want….” Charlie started.

“DON’T YOU DARE START SPURTING SOME SHIT ABOUT DUCKS FLY TOGETHER OR ONCE A DUCK ALWAYS A DUCK!” I yelled.

“Banksie I hate this as much as you do, can’t you see that?” Charlie asked.

I just screamed at him in a way that weren’t even words.

“God damn it, Adam calm down,” Charlie said.

But I wouldn’t.

“Calm down!” Charlie said before he did something unexpected.

He kissed me.

**A/N: And that is unfortunately the end of this story. But fear not there is more. We are about to dive into the rest of sophomore year so be on the lookout for the next story: “The Way Things Should Be.” It should be starting to post in the next week, but until then I am going to give you a little sample, enjoy! And as always please read and review!! Thanks a bunch!!**

"Look I think it’s cool, my uncle is gay, and my family doesn't have a problem with him." 

"Really?"

"Yep, had his partner for like 20 years. I call him my aunt Frank."

…………….

No one cares. No one fucking cares what you think.

I was never good enough, so why bother. Why give me the call back or cast me?

Why would we even let me think that I would somehow make it.

Maybe ships don’t sail at 15, but it sure as hell feels like they do.

For once can’t something go right?

They all say it was fate and everything happens for a reason.

So, is that the reason? Just to make me feel more worthless than I already do.

Because if it is job well done.

……………….

“Whoa, slow down and freeze. Adam did what?” 

………………..

“But state,’ He said catching up to me and grabbing my hand. ‘We won’t make it anywhere without you.”

“Charlie!”

“All I’m saying is that hockey’s your life, it’s important.”

“More important than my brother?” 

………………

“DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH YOU IDIOT? I TOLD YOU BEFORE IT’S NOT YOUR TIME.”

………………

May 26th and 27th passed along the same way as normal. I was starting to get very hungry, but I had to remind myself mind over matter. I am a fat pig. By the end of day 3, I was sure I lost 10 pounds. But I noticed that I was starting to feel tired, sluggish, and not willing to concentrate. Especially during the school day. 

…………………..

“Are you sure? Like really sure? Because I…. I…. I…… don’t know what I am doing in that field.” 

……………………

“Ten miles of running daily, Yoga, Swimming for the last half hour, lifting weights, water crunches. Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?”

“I am still me,'' I said as I laid on my back in the pool, getting ready to do my crunches, ‘but Coach Orion said that we needed to do a summer training program. I don’t know about you Charlie, but I want to go and play College Hockey, there are a ton of universities that are starting Women’s Hockey programs in the fall, I want to get a scholarship to go. I want to play in the Olympics in 2002 in Salt Lake City. One… two… three... four…” 

…………………….

“YOU WANT DEATH WE HAVE LOTS OF IT AROUND HERE!! GO AHEAD SUCK IT IN!!!!’ He yelled at me, he had the face mask on my face to kill me. ‘GO AHEAD SUCK IT IN, I AM NOT STOPPING YOU.” 

……………………

I ran around Sacramento. I wasn’t sure how far I ran but I know I ran a long way. I was mad at Charlie, Gunnar, Adam, Mom, Dad and Dr. Caseman. I needed to run just like I need food and water. I ended up at some park and watch the sunset. I didn’t end up back at the hospital until almost 10:00 pm. Again, I had to convince Adam’s nurses to let me stay with him. I said that I had nowhere else to go. I was lucky that I could stay in Adam’s room.

…………………….

“I think that I am going to let you guys go ahead and go back to Minnesota. I am going to stay in California for a few more days and then fly home.” 

…………………..

“Wait, we are moving back to Minneapolis next summer? I thought we were moving back in January?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave a Review


End file.
